There's A Snake In My Boot
by Brittania
Summary: There are people in this world that do not get along.Or do they? Meet the Saugus High School Drama Club and their enemies The Newsies.
1. 1The Beginning

**Disclaimer: The Newsies do not belong to us, because Disney already claimed them years ago.Please do not burn our houses down if you do not like the following content.Brittany and myself are in this for fun only.So no flamers.Ever.**

**Chapter One ; The Beggining.**

It was a beautiful day at Saugus High school. The sun was shining over the tall brick building, casting its glorious rays upon the students. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing, and…

"SPOT CONLON YOU BETTER GET YOUR UGLYASS CAR OUT OF MY PARKING SPACE OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!"

The normal morning fights between The Drama Girls and The Newsies were in action.

Jacquie was yelling out of her car window. The spot that was being occupied by Spot's hummer clearly said reserved for student council president on it.

"And what are you going to do about it if I don't" Spot replied back with a nasty grin, turning up his stereo so the people inside the Square One Mall even could hear the beat to "Caught Up"

"Well lets see" Jacqui thought" A number of things... expelled, arrested even" she said counting the options on her fingers

Two more cars pulled into the spots next to Spot's car, which belonged to Laura and Danielle. "What are you and your gang trying to pull Spot? You all really need to grow up" said an agitated Danielle.

"Listen, this spot used to be for the sports captains until you little weirdo's took over"

With that, Brittany jumped out of her car and did a fan kick over Spot's head. "Who's the weirdo?"

"Oh that was so tough." yelled Kid Blink walking up to them.

"This is coming from the boy who wears an eye patch…FOR FUN" Brittany spat back. These boys really got her gander up.

"For your information," Blink yelled "My eye is puffy and pussy."

"For 3 freaking years!" yelled Brittany "God, get that checked out"

"Look, why don't you guys just get out of our parking spots...its really not that hard" said Laura who rarely got angry.

"Stay out of this Shitspear...this has nothing to do with you" yelled Spot who had shut his radio off and was in Brittany's face at this point.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with the rest of us" said Brittany and the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Though art whore and I bite thy thumb at thee" yelled Laura and with that she whirled around and stomped away angrily.

Just then a rather large Bronco truck rolled up next to the angry teens. "Whoa whoa whoa...what's all the commotion here?" It was Jack Kelly, notorious Cowboy wannabe and the best Horse Rider Saugus had ever seen.

"Your boys are in OUR spots" Danielle roared. The girls had a bit more respect for Jack, because although he was a prick, he wasn't as bad as the others.

"Come on now fella's...it's too early for this bullshit. Besides your all already fifteen minutes late for class...get your cars and park were ya usually do..."

Spot groaned...glared at the girls...and then got in his car...slammed the door shut...and drove off, causing the other two cars to follow suit.

"If he bothers you again just let me know" Jack winked at Tanya.

"Tanya... Tanya...earth to Tanya." Kara said waving her hand in Tanya's face.

"What?" Tanya asked

"You just let him wink at you" Danielle said shuddering.

"Oh...yeah...FUCK OFF DIRTBAG" Tanya yelled after the truck. The girls laughed and got back in their cars to park them in their proper spots.

Later on during second period, the trouble began again while Laura was in math class. She over heard a discussion between Spot and Blink that she didn't like very much.

"So yeah...we got to get those bitches back for messing with us earlier today...teach them a lesson." Spot said to Blink while Ms. McDonald was at the board writing out a problem.

"Yeah...we'll show them who runs this school" Blink agreed.

Then spot nudged Blink and said "I just wish the Danielle wasn't so effin' hot. And she's rich too. Wouldn't mind tapping that ass if you know what I mean" and Spot made an obscene ass slapping gesture. Blink just laughed and went back to taking notes. But Spot wasn't done talking.

"I'll get her one of these days...you'll see Blink. One of these days she won't be able to resist me...and I'll have her in the sack so fast your head will spin"

Blink shook his head and smiled.

"And what about Brittany, she may be a bitch to you but she can't keep her eyes off you" Spot said.

"Yeah she's hot too...and you know those dancers...how flexible they are" said Blink, wiggling one eyebrow.

"Have you seen her split" Spot said with a little moan. "Jesus, wouldn't mind being between them legs."

"Yeah .Come to think of it, they are all pretty hot"

"But Jack's to forward with Tanya. He's too nice; he'll never get her in bed"

"Ya never know...you know how they say that there is no shame in theater." said Blink as Mr. DiMauri started to pass out that night's homework assignment because this math class had two teachers; Ms. McDonald who taught the lesson, and Mr. DiMauri who gave out homework. Laura sat wringing her hands nervously and mad as hell.

"Wait till I tell the girls" she thought to herself as the bell rang and conversation ended. But Laura still had three more periods until then and had to sit with the knowledge bubbling in her. While during 3 period Kara was dealing with an all too familiar conversation from Mush.

"Hey sexy" Mush whispered in Kara's ear as he walked past her desk. Kara shot him an evil look and the finger.

"God when will you stop harassing me"

"When you go out on a date with me" Mush said staring her down.

"How many times have I told you Mush, I'm out of your league."

"Oooh burn baby" he said as Mr. Merrilmerril walked in hand in hand with Mr. Nelsonnelson.

"Today" Nelsonnelson began, "We will be doing project adventure. Everyone, get a spotter"

"Oh baby will I ever spot you" Mush said trying to assist Kara with her harness.

"Touch me again and sperm count will no longer belong in your vocabulary" Kara spat as she pushed him away to find another spotter.

"Listen K. Can I call you K? "Kara gave him a dirty look. "Fine, Kara. You're hot, and I'm hot, and we would make awesome babies. Sleep with me?"

Kara gave him a smack so hard that everyone in the class stopped what they were doing just to look at Mush sprawled out on the ground. At this, Nelsonnelson and Merrilmerril rushed over to see if he was okay...

"Wow." Merrilmerril began "your skin is such a nice color! You don't need to go tanning. But would you join me any way...Mocha?"

Mush...humiliated and hurt by Kara's smack...got up and walked out of the class.

Fourth period was just as bad. It involved Jacquie, Crutchy and Specs.

"So...Jacquie. What did ya do this weekend...miss pretty and popular" snorted Crutchy...causing a laugh from Specs.

"Walked on both legs" shot Jacquie at which Crutchy looked hurt.

"Fuck you, whore" Crutchy said and didn't speak with her the rest of the period.

Fifth period, the girls were relieved to have Performing Arts with Nancy Lemoine. No boys around, except for Sal, Cory, Peter, and Joey.

"Oh my God. Those Newsies are the most arrogant, annoying life forms the Good Lord mistakenly created" Laura confided in the girls as they sat on the couch.

All the girls told there tales and the others listened eagerly. "Well if that is what they want, a battle, they will get one." Tanya said

"What do you mean?" asked Danielle

"Well since the boys seem so infatuated with us...we will give them what they want" Tanya said with an evil grin.

"I am not screwing Crutchy!" Laura yelled.

Tanya laughed "Nonononono...I'm talking about messing with their minds here" Laura let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Listen" Jacquie began "this is only going work if we are 100 committed, and when I say 100, that means if they hold your hand... hold it"

"And if they kiss you...you give them the most passionate kiss of your life" said Tanya.

"You would like that, wouldn't you Tanya" Danielle playfully shot Tanya. "Kiss my ass, I would not"

"I'm not giving Race tongue!" shot Katie "He has the world's foulest mouth. Do you know what he said to me?"

"What did he say" the girls said together.

"He said ..." and Katie whispered the foul words in there ears. The girls gasped "Ugh! That's so raunchy!" exclaimed Laura.

"I'm not finished" and the girls leaned into Katie once more.

"Oh man! That's so wrong" said Brittany once she finished "we so have to fuck them up"

"We'll help" shot Cory and Sal.

"No." said Tanya. "This is just us. Just us girls"

"It's always just you girls" complained Peter.

"If you want to help" began Brittany "tell us what assholes like them would do with us"

"Well I heard they want to do some pretty nasty things to all of you" said Cory.

"Such as" asked Brittany, but Cory just sighed. "Things us guys wouldn't even consider doing"

"Do you mean nasty in general or sexually?" asked Danielle.

"Let's just say you that being de-virginized would be nice compared to what they want to do" said Sal.

"So they want to hurt us. That's good to know" said Katie.

"Well girls, we have to be careful" Jacquie told them all.

"So when do we put plan tease into action" asked Kara.

"After lunch" Tanya said with a grin "I see Jack then".

"This is going to fucking rock" said Danielle and they all did their secret handshake.

Meanwhile...the guys were up to no good as well in their 5th period Shop class.

"So listen" said Blink while welding metal together. "I was thinking, maybe we should hit them were it hurts most."

"Which would be?" Crutchy asked as he sanded down his crutch.

"Their precious auditorium" said Blink.

"Shit! That's genius" exclaimed Racetrack, who was doing what he usually did in Shop, nothing.

"How?" asked Crutchy.

"I say we go in there with shaving cream, spray paint, and a bat and fuck it up!" Spot said excitedly while painting the Newsie symbol on his self-whittled cane.

"No Spot, you idiot we have to be sneaky" said Race, puffing a cloud of smoke in Spot's face.

"Yeah, and if we did that then Danielle would never sleep with you" said Blink. The boys stopped what they were doing to looked at Spot like he had three heads.

"So... what do we do" asked Spot confused.

"I say we fuck with their heads a little" said Specs as he cut a piece of pinewood.

"No way... Kara definitely does not like me" said Mush who was holding a piece of meat against his cheek while he hot glued the correct ammount of wood shavings needed to complete his latest project.

"Well fella's, I heard that the Drama Club needs someone to build their set for the show there doing" Said Jack, as he lackered the shelving unit with Polyearthaine.

"That's it!" Said Race, the cigar slipping from his mouth and onto the floor.

The boys stopped what they were doing and huddled into a circle, planning out their plan.


	2. 2Making Nice

**Disclaimer: Once again, Newsies belong to dear old Disney. Lucky son of a bitches, aren't they? Once again, Brittany and I are in this for fun, so if you don't like what your reading, not our problems. Special thanks to ****madmbutterfly713**** for the review, we really appreciate it 3**

**Chapter 2; Making Nice**

Lunch came and went for the boys and girls, both groups anticipating the plans they had made earlier. After lunch was a Period 6 Study with Tanya, Jack, and Crutchy. Tanya was going to take this opportunity to put the plan into action. Jack and Crutchy were already in their usual seats when Tanya arrived a little late.

"Sign in!" said the teacher at her desk. All of the students got up to sign in, which gave Tanya the perfect opportunity to sandwich in Crutchy and Jack.

"Oh! Excuse me Crutchy..." said Tanya in a false tone of sincerity. "Hello Jack! May I borrow your pen?"

"Of course you may." He said handing it to her. Tanya signed her name in a big loopy fashion and handed the pen back to him, touching his finger as she did. Crutchy gave Jack a look and Jack just shrugged his shoulders.

"So...what sport is it you play again?" Tanya asked the two after the three of them signed in.

"Well...I play golf...and Jackie-boy here plays hockey and horse back rides." answered Crutchy.

"And how are you at that..." asked Tanya "Cowboy?"

"I'm pretty good at it, I guess" he said, surprised that she was being this nice to him and Crutchy.

"And you are a drama student?" said Jack a little curious.

"Sure am" she replied.

"And what's the play this year?" asked Crutchy, wanting to know what he was getting himself into.

"Oh, we are doing a little something called Cabaret"

"Wait, what's that?" said Jack. He was a little Broadway challenged.

"Well, let's just say it involves a lot of...um...how do I say it...provocative attire" replied Crutchy.

"Wow, you know your stuff for a sports kid" said Tanya, mildly impressed.

"Well, I like some theatre" he replied Crutchy.

"Ever come to one of our shows?"

"What was the one with that scary woman and the bible..." said Crutchy, trying to remember.

"You saw The Book of Jane?" Tanya asked surprised.

"Uh…Yeah" he replied. "Why is that surprising?"

"Well, our groups really don't mix that well, if you couldn't tell from this morning." She said, remember the fight that morning over the parking spaces.

"Yeah, well, the Golf Team supports the Drama Club" said Crutchy.

"That's really cool...I didn't know that" said Tanya, sliding over her chair to Crutchy and Jack's table.

"You ever seen any of our stuff Jack?" she asked.

"Can't save that I have"

"Oh..." said Tanya, a bit hurt.

"But I heard you guys need set work done" he said quickly, sensing the disappointment in her voice.

"Big time" said Tanya. "Our black box theater classroom needs to be transformed"

"Well...me and my boys want to do the job" said Jack.

"Really?" asked Tanya, almost giggly.

"Yeah..." said Jack.

"Wait...why do you want to help us?"

"Well, we want it to look good...and we want to get more involved" said Jack with all the sincerity he could muster.

"Really." said Tanya, leaning in a little. "That's interesting, because earlier I heard Spot yell down the hallway that the Drama Club was "whack" as he so put it"

"Yeah, well Spot is a little umm… ass...yeah, that's all you can say about him" said Jack, shaking his head.

Tanya laughed "I guess so...but if you're really interested, I'll talk to Ms. Lemoine and see what she has to say"

"Ok, thanks" said Jack as the bell rang.

"No...Thank you" said Tanya, kissing both boys on the cheek and walking out of the classroom.

"Wow..." said Jack, a little confused.

"Yeah...wow is right! She didn't even know the Golf Team supported Drama!" said Crutchy.

Next period for Brittany and Kara was a pretty bad attempt...

"So, I hear you guys need set worked on for some drama shit" said Spot, swaggering up next to Kara and Brittany. It was Home Ec for them.

"Yeah, we think were just going to have Peter and Sal stay late" said Brittany, who was cracking eggs into a bowl with Kara behind Ms. Cappola, the Home Ec. teacher.

"Why do that when you can have us do it?" said Mush, trying to keep up with Kara.

"What?" said Brittany, stopping.

"NO STOPPING!" bellowed Ms. Cappola. Brittany started mixing the ingredients in the bowl together.

"You heard right" said Spot.

"Why?" Kara asked confused.

"Because...um...we..." Mush and Spot hadn't really thought up a decent excuse.

"Whatever" said Kara, clearly upset and walked away to turn on the oven.

"No, really...we think it would be fun" said Mush trying to save him and Spot's cover.

"Right..." said Kara.

"Come on...do we look like the type to lie?" asked Spot.

"Uh... do we have to answer that?" said Brittany, pouring the ingredients into another bowl.

"Look. We're going to help whether you like it or not! Discussion closed." said Spot, shoving his concoction into the oven.

"Ah, Spot..." said Brittany, trying to stop him from putting in the concoction he had just poured way too much yeast into.

"Brittany, I said were helping at that's-" Just then, the oven started to shake.

"Spot, you fucking moron!" yelled Brittany".

"HEY! I AM NOT A-" just then, the oven shot open and dough oozed out of it and onto the floor.

"You're not a what?" asked Brittany, looking at him pissed with her hands on her hips...

While all of that was going on, Katie and Jacqui were having a much easier time in History class...

"Hi Specs" Jacqui wrote on a piece of paper and passed it to him. Specs looked at her and the note suspiciously.

"Hi..." he wrote back.

"How are you?"

"Alright, you?"

"Same"

"Cool. I want to let you know that me and the guys are going to do set for your show"

"Really! That's awesome!"

"Yeah...should be a good time..."

"MS DIGENIO?" said Mr. Font, who had stopped his lesson to yell at her.

"Yes sir?" she said looking up.

"What's that" he asked, pointing at the note.

"Nothing..." said Jacquie, shoving the paper in her mouth.

"Ok Jacquie, whatever..." said Mr. Font, rolling his eyes and going back to his lesson. Katie and Race were having a similar conversation on the other side of the classroom.

"So Race, I've been hearing some things..." said Katie, who sat behind him.

"Really...what things have you been hearing?" he said over his shoulder.

"That you're helping with Cabaret" said Katie.

"I most certainly am" he said to her assuringly.

"Are you sure your helping, or are you sabotaging?" asked Katie innocently.

"Um...erm...no..." said Race, clearly lying.

"Oh ok..." said Katie, who knew he was lying, because lying was just like acting, which Katie knew much about. After school, Katie made sure to tell the girls a little about her worries of sabotage.

"So I asked him if he was helping or sabotaging, and he said he was helping, but you could sooo tell he was lying" she said to the girls as they walked to the parking lot.

"I don't know," said Kara "I don't think the boys are that smart..."

"Crutchy is" said Tanya "he even came to one of our shows before"

"Yeah, but doesn't the Golf Team support the Drama Club?" asked Brittany as they neared their cars.

"Yeah! How come I never knew that?" asked Tanya, who then stopped short.

"What's wrong?" asked Brittany as she followed Tanya's gaze. She then saw all of the boys placed at each girl's car, smiling and waving.

"Hey" said Race as Katie neared.

"Um...hi" she said unsure.

"What is this all about?" asked Danielle.

"Oh, well we just need a ride home?" said Race, hoping it sounded logical.

"And where is the midget's ugly ass hummer?" asked Brittany.

"What did you say?" Spot growled from Danielle's car.

"You heard what I said" whispered Brittany as she plopped inside her Bug and started the engine.

"Hey?" said Blink, who was knocking on the passenger window.

"Walk" she said, but then Tanya glared at her, and Brittany, remembering the plan, sighed. "Where do you live?" she asked as she popped open the door.

"Long John Lane, you know where that is?" he asked as he got in the car.

"Erm... is that in Saugus?" Brittany asked confused.

"No, it's in fucking Boston, of course its in Saugus you-" Just then he looked at Specs, who glared at him."- you silly girl" he put on a fake grin.

"I can't give you a ride home, Spot" said Danielle, getting into her car.

"Aw, come on sexy! Why not?" said Spot.

"Because I have an appointment to be at right now" she said starting the ignition.

"It's ok... I'll sit in the car… Danielle, wait... I LOVE YOU!" he yelled chasing her down. The car stopped. Then it started to back up into Spot.

"DANIELLE!" he yelled as he dodged out of the way. She laughed, blew him a kiss, then drove off"

"BITCHY!" he hollered.

"MIDGET!" she yelled back. The boys glared at him. "JUST KIDDING" he yelled.

"Whatever" she said and drove off pissed.

Sot stalked off to the back of his school to his Hummer. The rest of the girls looked at the guys with skeptical looks.

"I got to go" said Jacquie as she jumped in her car.

"Can I get a ride? Please" Specs asked.

"Um... let me see... no"

"But I live next door!" shouted Specs as she pulled out.

"Exactly... see you when I get home!"

"DAMN IT!" Specs yelled as she drove away…

"Well, we all suck" said Spot as he drove Race and Specs home. After Specs attempts failed, the other boys just decided that there plan was drowning and fast, so they said quick good-bye's and left.

"Yeah...Blink is the only one who got in" said Race, smoking another cigar.

"Wonder what they are doing…" thought Spot.

**: Flash to imagination :**

_"Ooo0o0o Spot is sooooo hot" swooned a half naked Danielle…_

**: End of flash to imagination :**

"Spot... SPOT DUDE!" yelled Race.

"Huh? What?" said Spot snapping out of it.

"TREE!"

"SHIT!" said Spot, quickly swerving and barely missing the tree.

"What's wrong with you, man?" asked Specs.

"Shut up!" yelled Spot. "Do you wanna walk home?"

"We would have been because your stupid plan backfired!" yelled Race.

"Don't worry, we'll get them tomorrow" said Spot, another plan hatching in his head.

"I hate when you get that scheming look in your eye" said Race.

"Don't we all… "Specs rolled his eyes.

"Listen… "and Spot told them his plan.


	3. 3Learning The Ropes

**Disclaimer: Disney gave birth to the Newsies years ago, so therefore it is their Child/property, not ours. We only baby-sit them once or twice a week P Again, Britt and I write out of pure joy. If you don't like it, we don't like you. Just kidding P Special thanks to Pancakes, hobbit1400, Ellyllon x Sidhe, & Lil Irish QT for the reviews. Much love ladies!**

That night...Brittany 3 wayed Tanya and Katie...

"What's with the guys? It's fishy" said Katie.

"I don't know...but ugh! Blink pissed me off so bad when I drove him home today!" said an aggravated Brittany.

"What did he do?" asked Tanya, very interested.

"He said I was going too slow, and actually wanted me to pull over so he could drive!"

"He doesn't realize you're a speed demon?" asked Katie.

"Clearly not..." she replied, agitated.

"It says it on your car!" said Katie, and this was true, for Brittany had a small "speed demon" sticker on her bumper.

"I know! But whatever, I hope he doesn't start asking for a ride everyday..." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Anyhow, "said Tanya "I can't believe they want to do OUR set"

"Yeah" thought Brittany "You think Joey's going to have a seizure or what?"

"I can just imagine..." said Katie.

"Remember what happened when our old choreographer, Jimmy Ferg, kept singing his solos?" said Tanya, laughing at the memory.

"NOT a pretty sight" grimaced Brittany.

"Well, I'm asking Ms. Lemoine about it tomorrow, we'll see what happens." said Tanya...

MEANWHILE, Blink had three-wayed Race and Jack...

"Dudes! You guys didn't here Spot's plan!" Race was saying to them.

"What plan?" asked Jack, confused.

"Spot knows what to do with the set pieces, its fucking brilliant!" said Race.

"Yeah, Specs was telling me...but DAMN Brittany drives slowly!" said Blink.

"Isn't she speed demon-Daley?" laughed Race.

"Not really..." said Blink, who was a fast driver himself.

"Well, what's the plan?" asked Jack.

"I'll let ya know tomorrow...can't really talk about it over the phone" said Race, all secretive like.

"And whose going to here... your mom?" said Jack.

"Dude, shut up...just deal till tomorrow" said Race.

"So, how did you guys get home?" Blink said, knowing that the other guys didn't have as much luck as he did.

"Um... we got rides" said Race.

"I had my car" replied Jack.

"Too bad boys, better luck next time" said Blink, grinning.

The next day...

Tanya saw Jack in the hallway after talking to Ms. Lemoine.

"Hey Jack, Ms. Lemoine said it was ok... but..." said Tanya with a look of worry.

"What?" he asked, looking a little worried himself.

"Do you know Joey Doherty?" she asked.

"Um...vaguely" he replied.

"Well...let's just you will know him and his vengeance after this..." said Tanya, and with that she ran off to class.

Jack, confused, was then bumped into by Race.

"Yo dude, what was that about?"

"She warned me about Joey Doherty" he said, scratching his head.

"...Who the fuck is that?" asked Race.

"The kid who was on the 5th original season of Zoom, I think" said Jack a little awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, that kid...what about him?"

"She just warned me about his vengeance?" said Jack.

"Um...right...so were in right?" said Race, tugging Jack along to their first class of the day.

"Yeah, I guess" said Jack as they walked into English class.

"Sweet" said Race as they took a seat.

"Hey! Psssst" said a voice from the back. Both boys looked behind to see Joey in his Drama warm up suit. It was pretty intense.

"Um..." Jack and Race looked really confused.

"If you fuck around with the set, I will fuck around with your faces!" Joey hissed.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh..."

"Don't "uh" me, you fucking asshole! This set is more valuable than all of your pathetic lives combined! So DON'T screw it up!"

"O...k..." said Race, a little frightened, and they turned around.

During that, Laura was in math again, listening to Blink and Spot.

"We are the best set designers your club will ever see." Spot was saying to Laura.

"I'm sure..." She replied, looking at the picture of what Spot and Blink were drawing that was "supposed" to be the set. It was hideous.

"Uh... why is there a boat?" she asked, pointing to a blob.

"Oh that's not a boat, that's a moving set for the band" said Blink.

"Oh... and were that going?" asked Laura, trying to picture the stage.

"Um...we don't know yet" said Blink.

"But it's going to look BANGIN'" yelled Spot.

"See, the wheels have spinners!" noted Blink.

"...You're putting rims on our set?" asked Laura, confused and angry.

"Yeah, isn't it hot?" said Spot.

"WHO IS GONNA PAY FOR THEM?" Laura yelled.

"Um..." Spot and Blink left out that little detail.

"Well, you don't need costumes" said Blink.

"Are you kidding me? We need to look the part, not just act it!" Laura rolled her eyes at their ignorance and paid attention to the lesson for the rest of the class.

After school, everyone assembled for rehearsal.

"Now as you all know...Cabaret goes up in four weeks. We have the blocking completed; now we need to have the crew come in for the set and just keep working on the acting. The boys from period five shop have offered to help with the making of the set" Ms. Lemoine said, gesturing to the boys who were standing in the corner of C09. "And they will be instructed by... JOEY!" a thunderous applause came from the cast of 20 drama kids.

Joey smiled wickedly at the boys while waving at everyone else.

"Now, Joey has the set design boys" explained Ms. Lemoine. "Let's get to know everyone! So boys, play the alphabet game for us"

"Um...how do we do that?" asked Specs.

Kara stood up and gave an example. "My name is Kara and I like Kitties"

Then Brittany stood up. "My name is Brittany and I like Blueberries"

"Got it?" asked Jacquie" Or do I really need to demonstrate too?"

"Nah, it's all good" said Spot, stepping out of the shadows. "My name is Spot and I like...Sex" he said, wiggling his eyes at Danielle.

"Ugh" she mumbled. The boys sniggered. Race spoke next.

"My name is Race and, um, I like Rummy"

"Yo, I'm Blink and I like... erm... uh... "

"Brittany dude Brittany!" Race sniggered.

"Brittany?" said Blink.

Brittany gave him a fake smile and rolled her eyes at Katie.

"Hey! I'm Crutchy and I like... erm… Crayons?"

The girls giggled.

Specs, Jack, and Mush were left. Mush stepped out proudly

"My name is Mush and I like Milk"

"Good job dude!" said Specs as he walked forward.

"My name is Specs and I like snakes"

"Uh...my names Jack" said Jack, stepping forward "and I like Juice"

The girls laughed a little and clapped. "Very good boys. So now that we all know each other, let the rehearsal BEGIN!"

"Now, this is wear the couch needs to be at a ninety-five degree angle" explained Joey, as he and the boys walked onto the stage. Specs, being the smart one, brought a pencil and paper so he could jot everything down. The others just kind of stood there with their arms crossed.

"Now the couch needs to accommodate enough weight so that there can be waltzing atop it" continued Joey.

"What the fuck is waltzing?" Spot asked.

"It's a type of dance..." explained Crutchy.

"Let me show you," said Joey "BRITTANY! SHOW TEHM THE WALTZING COMBINATION!"

"Alright..." Brittany walked over with her dance partner and started to dance on the couch. The couch shifted beneath them and they jumped down just in time before it collapsed over.

"See, that's why we need a new couch" said Joey.

"Well, it can be fixed. All you need is some tape and a piece of balsa wood" said Mush.

"Oh, really?" said Joey "Uh...that's what I thought too" he said, trying to sound smarter.

"Yeah, and the ninety five degree angle is not the best angle with this type of space, I'm suggesting a pure 90 degree" said Blink.

"Oh...right...ninety" said Joey, scratching his head.

Just then, Tanya walked out of the wing in a skimpy 30's outfit.

"Whoa" all the boys said.

"Who IS that" said Jack. He nor the other boys recognized her because she was wearing a short black wig, a change from her long, red hair.

"Oh, that's just Tanya, the costumes came in and she has to dance in it to see if it's o.k." said Joey, nonchalantly.

"Tanya, try the ending song please" said Ms. Lemoine. Tanya, giving the girls a wink, did what she was told, but added a few twists into the number.

"TANYA!" Brittany yelled "MY BEAUTIFUL CHOREOGRAPHY!"

"I think she planned this..." Jacquie said in horror.

"But my... my..." Brittany began to twitch.

"Dude...look at the guys" said Danielle laughing. They all had there jaws dropped wide open.

"That's good Tanya, that costume works just fine" said Ms. Lemoine.

"But..." began Brittany, wanting to complain about her choreography again. Tanya looked at Brittany and winked. She nodded towards the boys.

"Fine!" said Brittany, throwing papers everywhere.

"So guys, what did ya think?" said Tanya, walking up to them.

"That was... amazing" said Jack.

"Are all of your shows like this?" Race asked, who was practically drooling.

"Did you see our production of Chicago two years ago?" asked Brittany sarcastically. The boys shook their heads. "Well, if you HAD seen it, then yes, you could say a lot of our shows involve such dancing and costumes and such"

"Now for that scene we need this" said Joey, whipping out a sketch of the Cabaret scene set.

"That's a lot of shit" stated Spot.

"Yeah, and people dance on it, so it has to be sturdy" added Joey, giving them a copy.

"Oh...and make sure that it's sanded down really well, because we don't want the costumes getting snagged by the wood or anything" said Tanya, who was taking off the costume in the wings.

"Or get splinters!" added Laura.

"Or trip and fall!" said Danielle.

"And die!" said Brittany!

"Don't want that..." Specs whispered sarcastically.

"And if my choreography-"

"OKAY!" said Blink, cutting Brittany off. "We understand"

"Right...well...here is the rest of the set plan," said Joey, handing them each 40 papers. "and remember, if you screw up, it will be the last thing you do" Joey gave them a threatening look and walked away.

"I didn't know he was so scary..." whispered Spot.

"So what about the plan?" Crutchy asked.

"Oh yeah, come with me" said Spot. He brought the boys to the shop room where he took out a small piece of paper.

"See this?" he said "Who knows what this is?"

"I do" Mush raised his hand.

"Explain" Spot ordered.

"Well...it looks to me like a-" just then the door swung open...


	4. 4Bad Karma

**Disclaimer; Disney owns the mother fucker's that are also known as the Newsies, and we just borrow them once in a while. Once again, Brittany and I write for fun. Can't take the heat, get out of the street. Special Thanks to ****madmbutterfly713**, **Lil Irish QT, Ellyllon x Sidhe, & MusiCath for the reviews. We heart you guys!**

**Chapter 4 ; Bad Karma**

Joey stood there with other rolls of plans, paint cans, drills, and other contraptions from C09.

"Plotting, boys?" Joey asked, loathing in his eyes. Spot pocketed the piece of paper quickly and shook his head.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you guys needed any help"

"We got it under control, thanks" said Race, speaking up.

Joey dropped all of his contents he was holding onto a table nearby.

"Well? What are you waiting for? A written invitation? GET GOING!"

Joey stayed and ordered the boys about as the got to work.

"FASTER!" he yelled.

"We can only go so fast!' said Mush, straining underneath a huge pile of balsawood.

"Joey, we can take it from here, if you want"

Joey looked over to see Danielle and the six other girls standing behind them.

"O.k." said Joey and with a quick glare to the boys, left. The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"How are we doing boys?" Jacquie asked, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Erm...fine" replied Race, a little suspicious.

"We just wanted to tell you guys how grateful we are to have you all helping us" said Katie.

"Without you, this production may not have been possible" Tanya stated, fakely.

"We would like to extend our gratitude with taking you all out for dinner tonight!" said Laura.

"Oh really?" said Spot with a smirk.

"Yep, our treat!" Brittany replied.

"Where?" asked Blink.

"The Ritz Carlton...so dress nicely" said Danielle, whose father was a personal friend of the owner of the hotel.

"You're going to pay for us?" asked Race, in slight disbelief.

"Uhuh" said Jacquie slowly.

"No, you're going to pay for all of us" whispered Brittany to Tanya. Tanya felt a twinge of guilt, but that quickly was swept away with what Spot said next.

"That's good, because we never pick up the tab for any chick. Especially you" Race gave him a jab.

"What he means is, we usually don't have that kind of money, since we have never dated such refined women as yourselves," said Specs, trying to save face.

"Oh, no one is as refined as us!" shouted Kara snobbishly and marched out.

"You'll have to excuse her, she just got a call from her sister with some bad news, so she's not in a good mood" said Tanya as Danielle ran out after her.

"So, you guys said you're going to help?" said Jack, holding a hammer.

"Erm...sure. Why not" said Tanya, not really one to do tech work. She walked up to Jack and took the hammer. Katie and Brittany walked up next to her.

"We got to go...do that thing...right Laura?" said Jacquie, tugging Laura towards the door.

"Oh yeah...that thing..." said Laura, jogging out fast.

"Ok...so what did Joey give you guys to work with?" asked Brittany.

"Um, these are the directions..." said Blink and Brittany put them on a table to look them over.

"Hmm..." she pondered. "Well, what have you started to work on?" she asked no one in particular.

"This" the boys showed her their progress.

"Not too shabby" she said, mildly impressed. The platform they were making was coming out quite nicely.

"We are going to start to make the roll cart thingy, so we need as many people as possible on that, but we need one or two more people to help Jack finish hammering up the platform" said Crutchy.

"I'm a very good with a hammer" said Katie matter-of-factly.

"I'll help too" said Tanya, but never actually hammered anything in her life.

"And I'll help you guys" Brittany said, walking over to were the boys had all of the supplies ready to make a rolling platform.

"Now, do you know how to drill?" asked Spot, talking to Brittany as though she was a small child. Brittany, who was not one to be talked to like a 3 year old, picked up the drill and turned it on. Mush, who was naturally clumsily, had tripped over the extension cord for the drill when she turned it on and Brittany, not expecting it, dropped the drill on Spot's foot in surprise.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Spot in pain.

"Oops...sorry" said Brittany, trying to suppress a laugh.

"It could have killed me woman!" Spot screeched.

"Too bad it didn't..." Brittany grumbled and stocked over to where Jack and Katie were attempting to teach Tanya how to hammer.

"Now, you just have to hit the nail head" said Jack as Katie demonstrated.

"But what if I miss the target?" Tanya asked.

"Then you hit the wood" explained Katie.

"But..."

"Just watch" said Katie, doing it.

"Here...I'll hold the nail, and you hit it" offered Jack.

"It's kind of like whack-a-mole" said Katie.

"O.k., ready, go!" and Tanya hit...Jack's finger.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jack yelled in pain, clutching his finger to his chest.

"Oh, are you okay?" asked Tanya, who turned red.

"I GOT BANDAIDS!" Brittany yelled.

The boys were cracking up at this point. Jack shot them a dirty look as Tanya carefully inspected his finger.

"Well, I think its okay..." she said "but I'm no doctor"

"Here" said Brittany, giving Tanya the band-aid to put on Jack's finger.

"That's a...interesting band-aid" he said, staring at the band-aid. It had pictures of little bras all over it. Brittany just smiled and walked away.

"A band-aid is a band-aid" said Tanya, who felt guilty about hitting his finger.

"True" he said, sitting up. "But its ok, I do it all the time"

"You smash your finger with hammers all the time?" asked Katie.

"No! Well...erm" he said, not wanting to sound stupid "I just mean I get hurt worse than this"

"Yeah, me too. Last year, I tripped and fell down the stairs to the auditorium and wound up with 20 stitches on my head" said Tanya.

"Yeah, drama is dangerous!" noted Katie.

"That's almost as bad as the time I got stepped on my horse, Tex. Cracked 5 ribs."

"Ouch!" said Tanya, cringing.

While Jack continued to tell the girls about his horrific accidents, the boys were talking while building the rolling platform.

"Dinner!" said Spot. "That sounds bit sketchy"

"Dude...it's free food!" said Mush as he screwed a wheel into a corner.

"But why?" said Race. "That's my concern"

"Because those girls are obviously wrapped around our fingers" said Blink.

"They want us" Mush stated, who was always disillusioned.

"We'll see about that tonight" said Specs.

Later on that night, everyone was getting ready. The girls had earlier went through their entire closets to find the perfect dress, and later met up at Brittany's house with clothes, shoes, and other accessories to get ready together.

"So we are chewing and screwing?" asked Danielle as she applied eye shadow to her eyelids.

"Damn straight we are" said Jacquie, adjusting her dress straps.

"So order expensive shit" Brittany grinned, spraying her hair.

"I don't know...something about this doesn't feel right" said Katie, buckling her shoes.

"Um, hello? if I had stayed in that room a minute longer, I would have punched them in their ugly faces" said Kara, applying lipstick to her lips.

"They are all asses" Brittany replied.

"Yeah...good job nailing Jack today Tanya, literally!" Danielle commented.

"That was a total accident" she explained.

"Right..." said Kara and the girls laughed. Then Tanya's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello..." she sang into the phone. "Um...hold on a minute" Tanya said, holding up her hand to the receiver. "SPOT is on the other line? How the fuck did he get my number?"

"That's a little creepy" said Brittany.

"What does he want?" asked Kara.

"A ride" replied Tanya.

"Wow, doesn't Jack and Spot drive?" asked Laura.

"Let me ask...hi, Spot? Well...we were kind of hoping you could pick US up" said Tanya, putting Spot on speaker phone.

"Uh...I can't do that" he said a little confused "I mean I can but...didn't you invite us?"

The girls scoffed.

"Wait... "whispered Brittany, so Spot couldn't hear her. "Drive them; it's an easier escape for us"

"True" said Kara.

"Alright...I guess" said Tanya.

"O.k. whose car?"

"Jacquie's, but it's going to be a tight squeeze"

"Alright...pick us up in 15 minutes. BYE" and with that he hung up.

"Asshole" muttered.

"Ya think?" Laura yelled as the girls rushed to finish getting ready in the 15 minutes they had. In the car, after they got the boys, it was tightly packed and many people were on laps

"Who is touching my thigh?"

"Is that you foot?"

"Ow my butt!"

"Who's even driving?"

"God, Brittany you have a bony ass"

"Sorry Blink...erm…Spot...erm…Katie!"

"Who stole my cowboy hat?"

"Where you wearing one?"

"Stop yanking my hair!"

Finally, they arrived.

"LAND!" Mush shouted as they all piled out of the car.

"Ready for dinner guys?" asked Brittany.

"Are we ever..." said Crutchy. They strolled inside and sat down.

"This place is really nice" said Race.

"We know...very expensive" said Kara, emphasizing the expensive part.

"We didn't get a chance to tell you ladies how nice you look tonight" said Crutchy.

"Thank you Crutchy" replied Laura.

"Yeah...ya'll look HOT" yelled Spot.

"Erm..." said Danielle as everyone stared at them. Just then, the band started to play and people started to get up to dance.

"I want to dance!" Jacquie squealed.

"Come on!" yelled Brittany over the music and the two girls went out on the dance floor.

"Are they going to dance...together?" asked Spot.

"Why not?" said Kara curtly.

"Because we should be dancing with them" said Specs, grabbing Kid Blink and then walked up to Jacquie and Brittany on the dance floor. "Hey ladies"

"Hello!" the girls replied as they slow danced together.

"This is some good erm...music" Blink said sarcastically.

"I enjoy it" said Jacquie as she spun Brittany around.

"Hey, do you boys know how to Charleston?" Brittany asked.

"Erm..."Specs said as Jacquie grabbed him. Brittany and Jacquie began to do it as the boys looked on dumbly.

Meanwhile, back at the table...

"What are they doing?" Spot said, putting his head in his hands.

"What we should be doing!" said Danielle, standing up.

"I'm not dancing to this!" he retorted.

"Why...can't handle it?" asked Danielle.

"No! I...um..." and he stood up. "Alright..."

Danielle grinned at Tanya as she walked away with Spot in tow.

"Jack..." she said sweetly.

"Yes?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Please?" she asked.

"Erm..." said Jack, who really didn't like to dance.

"Please" she batted her eyelashes.

Jack sighed, "I don't know..."

"Jack?" she whined.

"JACK GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" Spot yelled from across the restaurant.

"Fine" he said "but I'm warning you, I'm not good"

"I think I can manage" said Tanya, grinning.

He was right, he wasn't good at all. The other boys snickered at him while he attempted it. Finally, someone noted how hungry they were. So they went to sit back down just as the food was being served.

"Wow, you sure ordered a lot!" said Spot with a grin.

"Oh we are mighty hungry" said Laura, digging in.

"Maybe this isn't enough" said Jacquie with a smirk.

"Nah, this is plenty" said Crutchy, oblivious to the situation.

"Well are you sure? We can get more" offered Brittany.

"Nope, were good" said Jack, grabbing a lobster tail.

"Ok" said Tanya, cutting up her slab of steak. The kids finished all the plates off without leaving a crumb.

"That was delicious" said Spot.

"Sure was...um...excuse me boys...I need to refresh myself in the bathroom" said Brittany, looking at Katie.

"I think I'll join her too..." said Katie, standing up.

"Me three" said Kara.

"Let's all go" said Tanya.

"...ok" said Blink, glancing at the other boys.

"We'll be right back" said Jacquie, grabbing her things.

"You need your coat to go to the bathroom?" Specs said skeptically.

"Um...my womanly products are in here" said Jacquie "and I just don't want to whip them out"

The boys scrunched there noses as the girls left.

"You believe 'em?" asked Race.

"Not at all" said Jack.

"Those bitches" Spot said spitefully.

"Well, what do we do?" Blink began to ask, just as a waiter walked over.

"Your bill" he said snootily and walked away.

"I have an idea" said Mush and he caught the girls as they were about to pass the bathroom.

"Oh...erm...hi!" said Danielle, startled.

"I thought you guys were going to the bathroom?" Mush said innocently, "accidentally" bumping into Jacquie, but really swiped the keys from her pocket.

"Oh, we were, Jacquie just needs to ask the valet a question" said Katie making it up off the top of her head.

"Well, the last time I saw her, she was in the bathroom" said Mush, who also was making it up off the top of his head.

"Wasn't the valet a guy?" asked Tanya, questioningly.

"Nope. That was a girl" said Mush.

"Oh..." said Tanya, a little suspicious.

The girls, looking weirdly at Mush, piled into the bathroom. Mush ran back to the guys, keys jingling in his hand

"Let's go boys" he laughed.


	5. 5A Slight Bond

**Disclaimer: The Newsies are attached to Disney by the hip, therefore they are their property. We unattach them only for the purpose of this story. Again, Britt and I write for fun. If you don't like it, fuck off D Special thanks to Lil Irish QT and **

**Madmbutterfly713 for the reviews. Much love!**

**Chapter 5; A Slight Bond**

The boys, thinking they had the girls beat, ran out to the car.

"Excuse me," said the snobby waiter behind them "But where are you off to?"

"Oh, the females at our table have the bill covered" Race said as they kept walking towards the door.

"You mean these females?" he motioned to the girls who were being restrained by another snooty waiter. They waved at the boys.

"Erm..." said Spot, trying to think fast, but it was too late.

"Let us escort you back to your table..." the waiter said.

"I really don't think that's necessary..." said Mush, trying to make a run for it, but the waiter caught him by the scruff of the neck.

"Now look at this bill...do you have the money?' the waiter asked, showing Jack the bill.

Jack reached in his back pocket to get his wallet, in which he found a mere twenty dollar bill, not even nearly a fraction of the total amount.

"Girls?" Jack asked.

The girls had been sheparded over by the other waiter. Their eyes would not meet the boys.

"Um...no... We don't" said Brittany.

"Well then, I'm sure there are plenty of dirty dishes in the kitchen that need cleaning." The waiter with the girls said.

"Erm..." said Laura, looking to Jacquie.

Jacquie then looked at Kara, who looked at Brittany, who looked at Katie, who looked at Tanya, who looked at Danielle. None of them had any idea what to do. The boys were fuming.

"Fine" spat Blink.

The kids were then lead into the kitchen by the two waiters in silence. The tension could have been cut with a knife.

"This is screwed up" whispered Race to Crutchy.

"Yeah, we were dumb to even think about trusting those girls" whispered Crutchy back.

"This isn't supposed to be what happened" Kara said pissed.

"No, really?" said an annoyed Laura.

"Are we really going to have to do this?" said Brittany, annoyed.

"Looks like it" said Katie as the two waiters pushed open the double doors to the kitchen.

The kitchen was huge and the pile of dishes was massive. The boys glared at the girls. The girls glared back.

"Well, let's go" said Tanya glumly.

The boys angrily rolled up their sleeves while the girls took off their arm and hand jewelry. The boys were grumbling and cursing under there breaths and the girls stayed back a little hoping the boys would do all the work.

"And what the fuck do you think your doing?" Race asked annoyed. "You got us into this mess, you help clean it up"

"Erm...boys listen" Jacquie protested, but was shushed.

"Don't "listen boys" us. Who the fuck do you think you are, doing this kind of shit to us?" Spot said angrily, breaking a dish by accident.

"Well who stole my keys!" shouted Jacquie.

"WHO WAS PLANNING ON LEAVING US WITH A SEVEN HUNDRED DOLLAR BILL IN THE FIRST PLACE?" yelled Specs.

"Well if you guys didn't expect us to pay the whole bill, you would have brought some money!" shouted Brittany.

"But, do I not recall asking you girls if you were going to pay, and you all nodding yours heads?" asked Crutchy.

"And I do remember someone saying they wouldn't pay anyway!" said Danielle, pointing at Spot.

"Well I wasn't going to lie..."

"So even if we asked you wouldn't have paid!"

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jack yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "The girls did what they did, and there's nothing we can do about it now, so would you all just get over it and clean these goddamn dishes to we can get the hell out of here?"

There were mumbles of "ok" and "whatever" and "fine" and everyone moved over to the pile of dirty dishes.

Tanya grabbed a stack of dishes and set them besides of the sinks next to Jack. Jack sprayed them with water and handed them to Crutchy, who then passed them to Laura.

Laura looked at them "Why didn't you put soap on it Jack?"

Jack dropped the dish he was spraying in the sink and walked over near Spot.

"Spot, will you soap everything?" he asked.

Spot, grinning evilly, turned around with the spray nozzle and sprayed a gush of water at Jack, who ducked out of the way just in time, and hit Danielle in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Danielle, as she dropped a dish and it shattered.

Spot and Jack laughed as she stood there, whipping water from her eyes.

"Oh you think this is funny?" she said. She grabbed the dish cleaner near the sink and poured it in Spot's hair.

"Hey!" he yelled. Danielle laughed as Spot grabbed the soap and started to chase her around the kitchen.

"Hey guys... guys..." Brittany said trying to get there attention.

Spot squirted the soap at Danielle, but missed, hitting Brittany's dress instead.

"Oh you little fucker!" said Brittany, grabbing a tray and using at as a shield as she scooped up bubbles and flung them. The bubble's hit the back of Kid Blinks head.

"Excuse me?" he said as he picked her up.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she screeched as she threw more soap at him, but he dodged his head out of the way, and the soap went flying at Jack.

All the other girls stood there trying there hardest to avoid bubbles. But eventually, everyone was caught up in the water/bubble war.

"Ehem" said the waiter an hour later.

Tanya, who was spraying Specs, turned around with the water still on, and accidentally sprayed the waiter square in the face.

"Ehem... yes" he said" well"

"Sorry..." said Tanya sheepishly.

"Apparently you cannot do anything right" the waiter said agitated.

"Hey...that is NOT true" said Jacquie, coming up next to Tanya.

"Let me call the manager" said the waiter and marched off. The kids looked at each other with worried looks.

"Erm..." said Spot.

"We should get back to work" said Kid Blink.

They all looked down shamefully as they cleaned more dishes. There was an awkward silence as they cleaned. Could they have actually had fun? With the people they had hated most?

"Ehem... the manager" said the waiter a few minutes later. A tall man with an unpleasant face walked in.

"Hello" he said agitated.

"Sup" said Spot.

"Spot..." whispered Danielle, poking him.

"Dude, I'm just being friendly" he said, whispering back.

"Well, I've been informed of all that has gone on with you tonight" said the manager.

"And..." said Katie

"...And I'm trying to decide what to do with you"

"Well, you could let us go with a promise to never do it again..." said Race.

The man began to laugh. "Let you go!"

"Yeah, we are only minors" said Crutchy.

"Well, I don't know..." said the man.

"Please?" The man looked over at the girls, who had on their best puppy dog faces, and at the guys, who looked at him hopefully.

"Promise?" he said.

"Cross our hearts!" said Laura, excitedly.

"Erm... "He sighed. "Alright. But if I catch you again, you are going straight to the authorities"

"Thank you!" said Brittany.

The kids rushed passed him and out of the restaurant.

"That was close" said Tanya, looking back.

"Too close" agreed Danielle.

"So, where are you off to?" asked the boys.

"Home "said Jacquie as she grabbed her keys back from Mush, who grinned sheepishly.

"You're giving us rides…right?"

"I suppose so" Brittany said with a grin.

"Thanks a bunch" said Blink.

"Now I think we have things to discuss on the ride home" said Race.

"Such as..." said Katie, as if there was nothing to discuss.

"Such as to you never pulling a little stunt like this again" said Jack.

"Oh come off it, it was funny" said Brittany.

"Seriously, don't do that again" said Spot.

"Fine..." said Laura.

"And I think an apology is in order" said Crutchy. The girls looked around.

"Um..." said Tanya

"Well..." said Jack.

The girls looked around again, and then sighed.

"Were sorry" Brittany mumbled.

"What was that?" asked Specs.

"Sorry" she said, a little louder.

"Can't hear you" said Race.

"SORRY! WE ARE SORRY!"

"That's more like it" said a satisfied Jack.

"Yeah, whatever" whispered Katie.


	6. 6Yet Another Invitation

**Disclaimer: The Newsies are the property of Disney; we borrow them for entertainment purposes only. Once again, Miss Brittany and I write for the fun of it; if you don't like it, don't read it. Period. Special thanks to Lil Irish QT, madmbutterfly713, and Katie for the reviews! We love you!**

**Chapter 6 ; Yet Another Invitation**

The next couple of rehearsals were really strange. The notorious rivalry between the Newsies and the Drama Girls was slowly melting. Now of course that didn't mean they were friends, they were just tolerating each other. Even Joey, who was normally very suspicious of the boys, had grown to trust them. The set was becoming amazing. But the boys had not forgotten their plan...especially Spot.

"So, are we still going to do it?" asked Spot one day when they were totally alone.

The boys looked at each other. "I guess..." said Race.

"Ok, well, we need to discuss it" proclaimed Spot.

"I don't know..."said Crutchy.

"You don't know what" asked Spot, angered.

"It's kind of dangerous to the girls..." Crutchy said quietly, looking down.

"Oh, they won't get hurt that bad! I've changed it so that it hurts there egos more" said Spot.

"Spot, this plan of yours can put them in the hospital" said Jack, his voice a little stern.

"No, listen... "said Spot.

"NO." said Jack.

Spot, not one to be yelled at, got in Jack's face.

"Listen, I wouldn't jeopardize there health, but I will jeopardize there reps" spat Spot.

"If any of them get hurt I'll-" "You'll what?" cut off Spot.

Just then Joey walked in. "Working hard boys?" he said, knowing something was up.

Jack glared at Spot. "Yeah Joey..." he said and walked over to a chair that needed to be painted.

"Good" said Joey and sat down to observe.

Meanwhile, Laura ran out of the wings in a fit of rage, where she observed the whole conversation.

"Asses!" she bellowed. She stormed into the shop room, where the girls decided to go to get some extra practice in choreography while the boys were working in C09.

"Guys you need to know..." said Laura as she crashed through the door.

"Whoa Laura, calm down! What's wrong?" Jacquie and the rest of the girls stopped dancing.

"Listen" she said and told them what she heard.

The girls stood there, processing what they heard.

"Well" said Danielle" Good to know"

"Good?" Brittany yelled. "How is ANY of that good?"

"Well would you rather know than not?"

"I would personally rather punch them all in their faces, and then kick them off crew" said Laura, heading back for the door.

"We need them to finish the set!" proclaimed Kara.

"Did you not hear her Kara? They are sabotaging us!" said Katie, aggravated.

"Yeah, well, we can sabotage too" Kara told them.

"I can't believe we were beginning to trust them" Tanya said, a look of hurt flashed through her eyes.

"Well, did you really expect more from them" said Brittany.

Tanya sighed. "I guess not..."

"What are we going to do?" asked Kara.

"Well I think we should find out what exactly they are planning..." said Jacquie. The girls huddled in.

The boys, on the other hand, were slaving away for Joey.

"GO! GO! GO!" he shrieked as the boys lifted the large platform and moved it to the back of the stage. "No! It has to be symmetrical!"

"It IS symmetrical" Blink replied, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Not the way I want it!"

"Than you do it!" Mush yelled out, but then realized what he said, and clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Excuse me?" said Joey, fuming.

"Um...nothing" Mush said, backing up slowly into the platform.

"Did you just tell ME to do it?" asked Joey, pointing to himself.

"Erm..."

"You better not have just said that"

"Oh no"

"Good. Because I brought you into this world, and I can easily take you out of it" he said, practically punning Mush against the wall.

"Into this world... what?" whispered Mush confused.

"INTO THE WORLD OF THEATER YOU FUCKING MORON" Joey screamed in his face.

"Oh...right..." said Mush, cowering.

"Ugh. Just go home. All of you just go home..." Joey said in disgrace, then leaving the room. Just then, the girls walked in with unusually large grins on their faces.

"Joseph, what's wrong?" said Kara, sweetly.

"NOTHING!" Joey screamed, and then stormed out.

"What did u boys do?" asked Laura.

The boys just shook their heads, their eyes still wide from Joey's outburst.

"Well boys, we've come to help" said Brittany.

"Joey actually told us all to leave, said Specs.

"Oh no you can't" said Brittany "we need a set"

"Well, it's practically done" said Jack, reaching in his back pocket for his keys.

"But we really want it done right now" Katie begged.

"But-"

"Oh, please..." said Kara with a pout to Mush.

"Ok" said Mush right away, causing a glare from the other guys, but he just shrugged.

"He's so weak" whispered Spot.

"I heard that" Mush said, walking to the other side of the platform. The girls stood back and watched, their own plan that they hatched after hearing the bad news about the boys were swimming in their heads.

"Help me move this" said Mush. The boys got around the platform and moved it to it's proper spot.

"Thanks" said Mush.

The boys looked over at the girls, who were still grinning.

"Good job" Brittany told them with a smirk.

"Um...thanks" said Blink, looking a little suspicious. It was the kind of look the girls had on when they told the boys they were taking them for dinner.

"Something's up" he whispered to Race.

"Yep" Race whispered back.

"What do we do?" Blink asked.

"Just keep smiling back" Race said. Both boys turned and gave the sweetest smiles of there lives.

"We were just wondering" started Kara.

"No, we can't go out to dinner" spat Spot.

"We were not going to ask you out to dinner again" replied Danielle, calmly.

"Oh, then what" said Jack, still skeptical.

"Well, my mother is throwing a party, in which we will be needing dates to..." said Danielle.

"Oh..." said Spot, a little confused.

"Wait...let me get this straight" said Race. "You expect us to come with you, after what you did before?" He was laughing hard.

"We already apologized" said Tanya, her smile quickly fading.

"I don't know if I trust you" said Blink.

"Ya, I mean, how do we know you guys aren't going to poison our food or anything..." said Specs.

"And risk our sets not being complete?" said Jacquie smartly.

The boys looked at each other. "Could you excuse us for a moment?" Crutchy asked and they went to the other side of the room and formed a huddle.

"What do you think?" asked Spot.

"Sounds pretty sketchy to me" said Mush.

"Yeah, but they are right about the sets" said Race.

"I think we should go..." said Jack, staring back at the girls over his shoulder.

"Jack?" said Blink" think of what they did before"

"I know, but like Tanya said, they apologized" he said, still staring.

"Dude? Are you ok?" asked Spot.

"Yeah...why?" he said, finally snapping out of his daze.

"Never mind" said Crutchy "so we're going?"

"I guess so" said Race and they broke their huddle and walked back over to the girls, who were huddled themselves.

"You think they'll go?" asked Tanya.

"Of course they will. It's free food." said Kara.

"That's true" giggled Danielle.

"Ehem..." they heard a throat clear behind them. They broke apart to see the boys standing in front of them with their arms folded.

"We're going to come...but on one condition" said Blink.

"And what's that?" asked Brittany.

"WE are driving"


	7. 7Unexpected Happenings

**Disclaimer: The Newsies belong to Disney, we borrow them. Yadda Yadda Yadda. If you don't like our story, we don't like you. Whatever. Special thanks to Lil Irish QT, Pancakes, and Madmbutterfly713 for the reviews. They are very appreciated :hugs:**

**Chapter Seven ; Unexpected Happenings**

The week went by and the night of Danielle's mother's party arrived. All the girls were dressed to the nines in cute little cocktail dresses and the guys were looking handsome in their dress shirts and black slacks. Danielle had given all the boys her address and the girls hoped they didn't get lost.

"Where are we?" Crutchy asked for the 6th time since he got in the car.

"Um... is this even Saugus?" asked Race.

"Look, she said that she lived near a rock that looked like an Indian..." said Spot, getting annoyed that they have been driving around for a half hour and still didn't find the right street, let alone the house.

"A rock that looks like an Indian?" thought Jack "do you mean Indian Rock?"

The boys stared at Spot with a look of "duh" on their faces.

"Yeah I know Indian Rock... isn't that a rock that looks like an Indian?" he asked dumb founded.

Jack shook his head "No Spot, it's the name of the street"

"Oh... well" he said, not talking the rest of the ride.

After backtracking a couple of miles, the boys finally found the street.

"Which house?" asked Spot.

"Number 14..." said Jack, remembering.

"THAT ONE!" exclaimed Race, looking at the house out the window.

They pulled up in front of a huge mansion. "Are…Are you sure this is the right house Jack?" Mush stuttered.

"Um, it says 14..." said Jack, looking closely.

"Maybe we should go..." said Blink, who was a little intimidated by the size of the house.

"Well this house is having a party" said Crutchy "look at all the people in the window!"

"I think I see the girls..." said Specs, squinting.

"Are you sure?" asked Blink.

"Yeah, that's them..." said Jack, getting that weird look back on his face again.

"Well, are we going in?" asked Spot.

"Well, we didn't drive around looking for a rock that looks like an Indian for nothing" snickered Race.

"Dude!" said Spot angrily.

"I'm just kidding, relax" said Race.

"You better be..." said Spot, easing a bit.

He double-parked his Hummer in front of the house and the boys got out. They walked up and rang the door bell. After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal Danielle and Jacquie with grins on their faces.

"Took you long enough" Danielle said, stepping aside so the boys could come in. The foyer was massive, with a giant dangling chandelier and all the boys gaped.

"Eh...were used to it" said Jacquie, referring to the other girls.

"Is this house is really yours?" Spot asked Danielle.

"Yep" she said as they all walked into the party room.

"Wow" he whispered and that made Danielle laugh.

The place was packed. It was hard to walk over to the other girls, who had claimed the two couches in the corner of the room. All the girls held virgin martinis and daiquiris.

"Hey ladies" said Mush, sliding smoothly next to Kara.

"Want a drink" said Kara monotonously.

"Nah, I'm good for now" he said, not noticing the tone of her voice.

"So, what kind of party is this?" asked Blink, squeezing next to Brittany.

"Nothing special really, my mother just was bored one day and decided "Hey, why not throw a party?" said Danielle, grabbing a drink for herself off of a tray that a waiter was carrying by.

"Do you um...do this often?" asked Jack.

"Once every two or three months" she answered.

"With all these people" asked Specs, sitting next to Jacquie.

"About..."she said, getting bored of the topic.

"So boys, you like to dance, right?" said Brittany.

"Not all of us..." said Race, looking at Jack.

"Well, I love dancing" she said as she walked over to the entertainment system and popped in a CD. It was Mariah Carey's new CD. The song was "We Belong Together".

"Ahhh I love this song!" said Tanya, swaying side to side.

"Dance boys!" said Brittany, grabbing Blink.

Race, Mush, Specs and Crutchy followed Blink & Brittany along with Katie, Kara, Jacquie, and Laura. Spot and Jack stayed put.

"Your great" Kara said, chocking back a laugh as Mush danced.

"Thanks babe" he said, attempting to dip her.

"Ouch… no!" she said.

"Erm...Race...you can move a little more" said Katie. Race was just standing, there moving his feet.

"Sorry..."he said, and then he started to move his head as he shuffled his feet.

"You're alright" said Laura to Crutchy.

"Thanks...dance class for 5 years, until I tripped over this girls ballet shoes and broke my leg, which got me that God-awful nickname" he said as he spun her smoothly around. Laura giggled and danced with him some more.

"Jacquie!" Specs yelled as she flung him into the couple dancing next to them.

"This is how you dance!" Jacquie squealed.

The couple glared at the Specs, who had lost his glasses on the floor, and moved away.

"Blink, what are you doing?" questioned Brittany. He was kind of doing a cross between the Funky Chicken and an attempt to grind with Brittany.

"Blink, stop" said Brittany and pushed him away "now follow me" She put her hands on his shoulders and he placed his hands back on her shoulders.

"No" she said frustrated "do you know how to slow dance?"

"Of course I do" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I was just fucking with you"

"Yeah, I bet" she said, rolling her eyes and laughing.

"So..." Danielle said, sipping her drink and shooting looks at Tanya.

"So" Tanya said back.

Spot had found a tray of food and was scoffing down its contents. Jack rolled his eyes at him, which made the girls laugh.

"So, you guys want to play a game or something?" said Danielle.

"What kind of game, since SOMEONE doesn't want to dance." said Tanya, shooting Jack a look.

"Um..." thought Danielle.

"We can play strip poker" Spot said, food particles flying from his mouth.

"No" said Tanya sternly.

"No card games, we won't be able to get Race to leave." said Jack with a slight grin.

"Well, what about like truth or dare?" suggested Danielle.

"Sounds good to me..." said Tanya.

"All of us" said Kara, overhearing.

"No, everyone but you" Danielle joked, standing up.

"Let's go someplace less crowded" she said leading them, to the back porch.

It was a beautiful night out. The others, having being beckoned by Kara, filed out onto Danielle's huge porch, which overlooked her backyard.

"Ok, so who will be first" said Brittany with a grin.

"I WILL" yelled Spot with an even wider grin.

"Oh God..." said Jack, putting his face in his hands.

"DANIELLE! I CHOOSE YOU!" He yelled, deviously.

"Dare" said Danielle nonchalantly.

"Skinny dip. Right now." His eyes were now popping out of his head.

"Hot...tub" he now looked like all of his dreams had come true.

"Fine..." she said, taking off her dress and jumping in then underwater, then taking of her undergarments.

"Wow..." Spot said, mesmerized.

"Ok" she said grabbing her stuff and jumping out. She grabbed a towel from the table next to the tub and wrapped it around her.

"My turn" she said maliciously and scanned the group of kids.

"TANYA!" she screeched suddenly.

"Um...truth" she said.

"Aw come on...truth is for wimps" Race yelled at her.

"Not necessarily" said Danielle with a laugh.

"Well, since I do not trust Danielle in the slightest with a dare, I'm sticking with truth" said Tanya.

"Ok what is it, Dani" said Brittany.

"Hmm...I have to make this good" she said stroking her chin.

"Well..." said Tanya after 3 minutes.

"I can't think of anything good!" she sighed.

"Well say something" said Race.

"Alright...if you could fuck any guy on this porch right now, who would it be and why"

Tanya turned a deep shade of red "what kind of question is that?"

"Tanya, I had to skinny dip, don't complain and answer the question" Danielle replied.

"Um... fine...Jack"

The boys howled and the girls laughed. "Now tell us WHY"

"I... I don't know... because he's the best looking?" Tanya said not sure how to answer.

"o0o0o" the girls cooed at Tanya and she turned another shade of red.

"Well, isn't it my turn?" she said, embarrassed.

"Go ahead" said Brittany.

"Alright...Race. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, baby" said Race.

Tanya laughed. "Ok, I dare you do run through the party in just your underwear screaming "The British are Coming!"

"What?" said Jack, looking at her.

"I told him to run through the party in his underwear screaming "The British are Coming!" Tanya turned to Jack with a grin.

"Ok?" said Race shakily, not moving at all.

"Go on Race, you heard the lady!" said Mush.

Race took off his clothes. Then with a sigh, he opened the porch door and ran inside. "The British are coming!" they all heard him scream "The British are coming!" After a few minutes, Race ran back through the doors with a red face. Everyone outside was cracking up.

"I can't believe you did that" laughed Katie.

"Jack." Race said, an evil gleam in his eye. "Truth or Dare?"

"Um... dare" said Jack.

Race's grin grew wider.

"I dare you to make out with the hottest person here" said Race.

Everyone looked around, and then at Jack.

"Um..." said Jack not moving.

"Oh come on Jack, that shouldn't be too hard for you..." said Race.

Jack stood up. "Um..."

"Jesus Jack, would you just kiss her already?" Spot said, growing impatient.

"Fine" said Jack, walking over and kissing Tanya on the cheek.

"I believe the boy said to MAKE OUT with the hottest girl here" said Spot with a smirk.

So Jack kissed Tanya with tongue. Everyone just kind of stood there with a look of shock on their face.

"I can't believe you did that man" said Blink.

Jack didn't say anything. He was kind of in shock of himself. The game was stalled for a few minutes as everyone sat quietly.

"I need to...um...do that...thing" Tanya said and she walked back into the house.

"I'll help her" said Brittany following.

"Us too" said the other girls and they all followed her in, leaving the guys out on the porch.

"Um…" said Jack uncomfortably.

"Whoa dude!' Spot said, patting his back. "Maybe you'll get her in the sack after all!"

"I…um..." he sad still shocked.

'I still can't believe you did that! How was it?" said Blink.

"Good" he said sitting down.

"Like, how good" said Mush. The boys were crowded around him at this point.

"Pretty good? I don't know, why do you care" said Jack aggravated, pushing them away.

"Calm down Jack, it's really not a big deal, right guys?" said Crutchy, looking around.

"Yeah...right..." all the boys said.

"Whatever...I need some fresh air" he said and got up and walked out too.

"That was weird" said Brittany.

"Just a little" said Danielle.

"Did you like it?" Jacquie asked.

"Yeah..." said Tanya, not really paying attention. She was pacing back and fourth in Danielle's room.

"You what!" asked Kara.

"This is NOT good! Tanya! You cannot fall for him! None of us can fall for any of them!" Jacquie exasperated.

"I'm not falling for him..." Tanya stammered.

"Oh you so are" said Laura.

"No… I'm… just..."

"Yep. She's a goner" said Katie.

"No!" Tanya pleaded.

"Tanya, you were sucking each others faces off for like, 10 minutes" Danielle reasoned.

"Ok, it was more like 1 and 1/2" laughed Brittany "but still"

"That was an intense kiss" agreed Kara.

"Yeah, I thought he would eat your face" said Laura.

"...I need to think" Tanya said and walked out of the room.

"Well, this was not supposed to happen" said Danielle.

The girls sighed. They didn't know what to do.


	8. 8Surprising Confessions

**Disclaimer; If we said that we owned the Newsies, our asses would be sued. So we will be fair and square and say that Disney owns them. If you don't like the content of the story, don't read it. Simple as that. The girls belong to us. Britt will be away for a week so we will not start writing chapter 9 until next Friday, just to give you all a heads up. Special thanks to Gamble 7 and Madmbutterfly713 for the reviews. Much love!**

**Chapter 8; Surprising Confessions.**

Later at the party the boys and girls finally joined up again and it was extremely awkward. Tanya and Jack were as far away from each other as humanly possible.

"So, erm..." said Danielle.

"How about them British" said Race, laughing a little. Everyone just stared at him, so he awkwardly turned his laugh into a cough.

"Well, this party is swell" said Blink.

"I'm going to go take a walk, I'll be back in a little bit" said Jack.

"Ok, dude" said Race, who grabbed some food.

"I think I'll join you on that walk" said Crutchy.

"Ok" said Jack, not caring. The two walked out of the party silently.

"So what's on your mind?" asked Crutchy.

"I really don't know Crutchy" replied Jack as they walked slowly down the street.

"Well, talk to me" he told his friend. Jack stopped walking and sighed.

"I really don't know" he said and looked at Crutchy.

"Ya know you've been acting pretty strange these last couple of days Jack..."Crutchy trailed off.

"I know" said Jack quietly.

"Look Jack, you're my best friend, and if you got something on your mind, you should tell me so I can help you out. I won't say anything to the other guys about this conversation." Crutchy said genuinely.

"Well it's like... are the girls really that bad?"

"Honestly? I don't think so"

"I mean we have fucked with them a lot too"

'Very true"

"And I mean, they can be fun"

"They sure can, that Laura is one hell of a dancer"

"And we have stuff in common"

"Some more than others"

"Well, like you and Laura like Phantom of the Opera, and Blink and Brittany both like the same music, and me and Tanya..."

"You and Tanya like each other"

"What?" said Jack "That came out of nowhere..." he said, trying to cover it up.

"But am I right?"

"I... I don't know"

"Ok...When you kissed her, what did you feel."

"I don't know, I mean, it wasn't bad..."

"No. I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about how it made you feel inside."

"I don't know… Like it felt right" said Jack "it makes no sense"

"It had to make some sense if it felt right."

"Yeah, but I can't describe it"

"Don't worry; I understand what you're saying. The question now is, what are you going to do about it?

"I…don't…know"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon. And just remember, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks Jack. As corny and girly as it sounds, you really do got to follow your heart." Crutchy patted Jack on the back and started to walk back towards the house, leaving Jack's head spinning with thoughts.

"Hey" Jack yelled to Crutchy" do you like Laura?"

Crutchy only winked back at him.

"Argh" laughed Jack as he followed Crutchy back.

When the boys walked back in, they found that the other guys had separated themselves from the girls and were around the couch area, while the girls were on the back porch, minus Danielle, Brittany, and Tanya.

"Hey guys" said Race.

"Hey fella's, when did you guys separate from the girls?" asked Crutchy, sitting down next to Specs.

"About the time you left" said Blink.

"Oh...I see." said Crutchy. "So Jack" Spot said loudly "How ya holding up after getting a little action?"

"FINE!" said Jack, mimicking his loudness.

"Whoa kid, no need to get all defensive on me" Spot laughed. "Jesus, you act like you like her or something"

Jack didn't say a thing. Spot's jaw dropped.

"Dude, just stop..." said Jack.

"Tell me you're fucking kidding me" Spot said, eyes wide.

"Shut up" said Jack.

"You really like her, don't you" Spot said, a look of disgust flashing in his eyes.

"I don't know so shut up"

Jack's face was getting red at this point. "Spot, just chill out, it's not a big deal" said Crutchy, trying to calm things down.

"No it's not, because he likes one of these whores"

"They are not whores Spot" Jack spat out, his knuckles white as he balled them into fists.

"What's wrong guys" said Danielle, walking in with Brittany and Tanya, who holding munchies "where are the other girls?"

Spot and Jack were silent; their eyes set upon each others. "Nothing is wrong...erm...the other girls are out of the porch" said Mush.

"Why are they there" questioned Brittany.

"They just kind of left us..." said Mush.

"Oh?" said Brittany.

"Yeah...in fact, I'm going to go out there with them" said Mush, who was extremely uncomfortable due to Jack & Spot.

"Well, let's all go" said Danielle.

Race, Mush, Specs, Blink & Crutchy got up, but Jack and Spot remained seated.

"Jack?" Tanya asked, touching his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" he said, shrugging her off a bit.

"Sorry..." she said, and walked out on the porch.

"Are they ok?" Brittany asked Specs.

"Jack and Spot? Who knows" he said.

"Ok?" said Brittany.

So the rest of the kids, including Jack and Spot, went out on the back porch.

"So" Laura said as they sat uncomfortably in a group.

"So…" said Crutchy "what time does this party get over anyways"

"Usually around one or two" explained Danielle.

"Cool" said Blink, staring at his watch.

"What time is it now?" asked Danielle.

"12:30ish" he replied.

"Ok, so we have a little while" said Danielle. "What would you guys like to do"

"Um?" thought the boys uncomfortably.

"We could go down to the beach for a bit, its only a couple of minutes away" suggested Katie.

"Ok" said Blink "I love the beach"

"Me too" grinned Brittany.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah" she said. Spot groaned and then pushed his way through the kids and through the door.

"Where's he going" said Danielle.

'Probably to start the car" Specs said.

"Well that was rude" she said.

"When is he not" Jack said, holding the door as everyone else went inside.

"So the beach..." said Brittany.

"Let's do it" said Race.

"Cool" said Katie.

So the kids ran out to Spot's Hummer. "Are we going to have to do the lap thing again?" asked Laura.

"Most likely" said Blink "or we can take my car" said Brittany pointing to her caddy.

"Or we can take both" suggested Danielle.

"Yeah, good idea" said Race.

"I'll go with you Brittany" said Jack right away, glaring at Spot.

"Ok, any one else?

"Tanya would like to go with us" said Crutchy.

"Blink?" asked Brittany "ya? no?"

"Yeas!" he said and hopped into shotgun.

"Ok anyone else? We can probably squeeze one more person"

'Me!" Laura skipped over.

"Ok, let's roll" said Brittany, starting the ignition.

The rest of the kids got in Spot's hummer and both cars pulled away from the house.

"So...you like the beach" said Blink to Brittany.

"Didn't you already ask me that?" Brittany said with a grin while turning a corner.

"Just making conversation" he replied. No one in the back of the car was talking, they were all kind of awkwardly looking out the windows or at their laps.

"So guys lets um… sing" said Brittany, turning on the radio. The song that came on ironically so, was "Listen To Your Heart"

"I love this song" said Tanya.

"Yeah, it's a good one" said Crutchy, shooting Jack a look.

"Yeah" said Jack, looking out the window.

In Spot's car, the whole group was bouncing along to "Get Low".

"This is ... nice" sighed Kara.

"YEAH BOY!" Mush screamed out the window.

"Mush, do not scream at old women please" Kara said.

"Its wicked cold, why are we going to the beach again?" asked Danielle.

"I don't know...Blink and Brittany were crazy about the idea" said Spot.

"Since when did you start listening to Blink and Brittany" joked Specs.

"Since...um...damn" said Mush "we never listen to them" The group laughed and continued driving. About 10 minutes later they were at the beach.

"Wow, it's really really cold" commented Laura. The girls were in a rush to leave the house and forgot sweaters.

"Here" said Crutchy giving her blazer.

"Thanks" she grinned. Spot let out a huff of anger and stalked off towards the water.

"I'm going by the water" said Brittany.

"I'll come with you" said Blink, linking arms with her.

"God" said Danielle, stalking away.

"What's with her?" Tanya asked Jacquie.

"I have no clue" said Jacquie.

"It's really pretty out at night" commented Katie.

"Yeah it is" said Race "almost as pretty as a casino"

Katie laughed and the rest of the kids rolled their eyes. "Ya know, my dad owns a share of a small casino"

"Really…which one?" said Blink intrigued.

"I don't know if you heard of it...Foxwoods?"

"FOXWOODS!" shouted Race "NOOO WAY!"

"Yeah, you ever go there?" she said as both of them began to walk away from the group.

"Any chance I get" he said stunned.

"You should come with me sometime, we can stay in the hotel for free and stuff" she said as they walked farther away from the group.

"That would be awesome" he said.

"I think Race just found his new best friend" Crutchy commented.

"Yeah" giggled Laura.

Then Tanya, Jack, Laura, Crutchy, Specs, Jacquie, Mush and Kara just kind of got silent and stared at the crashing waves, the girls with their arms wrapped around themselves to keep them warm.

"You chilly?" asked Blink.

"A little" Brittany said truthfully.

"Want my jacket?"

''Yeah, thanks" He placed it around her shoulders carefully.

"So Blink..." she said slowly "I've always wondered what's under that eye patch of yours"

"Oh nothing!" he said happily, pushing his patch up onto his hair. "I just think it looks cool!"

"Are you... um… serious" she said laughing.

"Yeah, I have a slight obsession with Pirates. Plus it makes me look bad-ass"

"Well, you look cute without it" she laughed and then caught herself.

"Oh...erm...thanks" he said, sliding it back over his eye.

"So...I like pirates to" Brittany said after a few moments of silence.

"That's really cool! Ever see Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"One of my favorite movies" she laughed "God, I love Johnny Depp"

"Really! Me too!"

Brittany gave him a look "But not like that!" he stammered.

Meanwhile...

"So...Tanya can I talk to you" Jack asked.

"Yeah..." she said and they began to walk away from the group.

"So uh... I don't really know where to start" he said.

She nodded her head, because she had no idea what to say either.

"Well.. Basically um...I think I like you and yeah"

''Good...because I think I like you too"

"Really?"

"Really, and it's really weird, because with out past and everything, I would have never thought that I would have. But I'm glad I do"

"Yeah" thought Jack "I want to ask you out but i can't"

"I know..." she said, kind of sad.

"I don't know what to do...and Spot pissed"

"Yeah, Danielle isn't too happy about it either"

"I really don't know... but believe me I'll figure out what to do"

"I hope so...and soon. I don't know if I'll be able to contain myself for my longer" she said with a grin.

"I know, I barely can" he said with a smile squeezing her hand.

"It's so cold out" She said, shivering slightly.

"Let me keep you warm" he said hugging her.

'Yes!" they could hear Crutchy say in the distance.

"I LOVE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!" he was yelling at Laura.

Tanya and Jack laughed and stared out of the ocean, slowly slipping into their own little worlds.


	9. 9Who Would Have Thought?

**Disclaimer; Newsies + Disney Life partners. We cheat with the Newsies occasionally P Britt and I write for fun. Don't like it, not our problem. Special thanks to Dakki, MadmButterfly713, Ellyllon x Sidhe, & Snocone for the reviews. Much love girlies!**

**Chapter 9; Surprise, Surprise!**

"So Jacquie..." said Specs, trying to initiate conversation.

"So...Specs'' she replied back.

"I...um…well, what to talk about?" he said.

A piece of silver glinted on his neck, which caught Jacquie's eye. "Can I see your necklace?"

"Yeah, sure" he said handing it to her.

"This is weird" she said, examinating it.

"What?" he asked.

"This looks like the same exact crest that everyone in my family has on some piece of jewelry..."

"Why does your family have the same crest as me?" he said, stealing his locket back.

"I don't know...wait a minute…what is your mothers maiden name?" Jacquie asked, her eyes getting wide.

"Um...my mothers maiden name? It's DiGenio..."

"Oh my goodness! That's my last name!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Wow...and I almost found you attractive..." he said, a little scared.

''This is very weird..." said Jacquie..."Are you moving with the rest of us?"

"Wait... we're moving!"

''Well apparently the whole family is moving to Georgia...I hadn't told anyone yet"

"Wait...my mom didn't tell me..." Specs said sadly.

"Really? I'm moving next week..."

"Oh my God! I must be too!"

"When should we tell the others...cousin?"

"Um... well soon I suppose" said Jacquie.

''Should we tell them tonight?" asked Specs.

"Maybe it would be a good idea..."

''Alright...let's get it over with"

"Wait...where is everyone" said Jacquie looking around.

"GUYS!" Specs yelled.

"What"?" said Blink, coming over a sand dune with Brittany behind him.

"Get everyone else, we have an announcement to make" said Jacquie.

"Hey guys!" Blink yelled.

"Hey kids" Laura and Crutchy came walking over.

"What's happening?" asked Crutchy.

"No idea" replied Blink.

"Where's Tanya and Jack?" asked Brittany.

'I'll go get them" said Crutchy.

"And we need Race and Katie and Spot and Danielle"

"Were coming, hold your horses" they heard Race yell in the distance.

"O0o0o0 and where were you two" Brittany cooed.

''Just walking around" said Katie, honestly.

"I bet" Brittany said with a malicious grin.

'What's going on" said Danielle, coming up with Spot, who was grumpily trudging behind.

"We can't find Tanya and Jack when we do we will tell you" said Jacquie.

10 minutes later Crutchy came back with Jack and Tanya.

"Where were they?" Laura whispered.

"Just standing there...I swear they get so dumb when they are around each other" Crutchy whispered back.

"Ha no shit" laughed Danielle, who had overheard.

"Alright guys, Specs and I have two very important things to tell you"

"Ok... what?" said Danielle.

"Ok...first of all, we are cousins" said Specs.

"What!" said Blink, a little too loudly.

''Erm yeah, we were kind of shocked when we found out too" said Jacquie.

"And what's number two?"

Jacquie sighed. ''We are moving"

"What!" all the girls shouted.

"Apparently our whole family is moving to Georgia" said Specs.

"Why?" said Brittany, sadly.

''Yeah, you can't just leave us like that, we still have the show!" said Tanya.''

"I have already told Ms. Lemoine" said Jacquie.

"You can't move" Laura said, on the verge of tears.

"Have to" said Jacquie, blankly.

"It won't be the same without you dude" said Mush.

"I know" said Specs, almost crying.

"Group hug...'' suggested Brittany.

"Ok" said Jacquie, now starting to bawl.

''Don't cry Jacquie" said Katie, who was now crying herself.

"What else is there to do" she said through tears.

"Jacquie you'll always be one of our best friends, no matter where you live" said Tanya, who was attempting to not cry but wasn't doing a very good job.

"You to Specs" said Jack.

"Yeah dude, we'll come visit you" said Spot, who seemed less angry.

"Yeah and I'll come to the show" said Jacquie.

"You better" said Katie, laughing through her tears.

"Oh I will" she said laughing a little.

Time passed faster than the kids wanted to, and by the time someone asked what time it was, it was already 2 in the morning.

"Ye better go" said Blink, sadly.

"I guess..." said Brittany, equally sad.

"Let's go…" they all piled into the cars.

"I can't believe they are moving" Laura said on the drive back to Danielle's house.

"I know" Brittany said quietly.

"This night has been so surreal" confessed Tanya.

"You can say that again" said Blink.

"I can't believe their cousins...that's almost incest" said Crutchy.

"Because they had a small thing for each other" pointed out Crutchy.

"Yeah, but they didn't do anything" said Brittany.

"Right, so it's almost incest" stated Crutchy matter-of-factly.

"Ok..." said Brittany.

Meanwhile...in the other car...

"This is so sad" said Danielle, still sniffily.

"Yeah, but at least you guys will be able to chill with us for Halloween" pointed out Race.

"True" said Jacquie, a little happier.

''Dude, my costume is going to be DOPE" said Spot, running a red light.

"And what is it?" asked Danielle.

"I not telling you, it's a surprise"

'Oh God..." said Race.

"I hope it's nothing like last years..." whispered Mush to Race.

"What was it?" asked Katie.

"He was a giant plug, and kept asking girls if he could plug into their socket" said Race with an eye roll.

"Oh, that's pretty bad"

"Not to mention embarrassing" said Mush.

"Oh yeah"

When the kids got back to Danielle's house, it was 2:30, and many have missed their curfew.

"We better go" said the boys.

''Yeah, us too" replied the girls.

"Ok well um… see you in school" said the boys.

"Bye..." said the girls, giving the boys unexpected hugs.

"Wow" said Spot, confused.

"Goodnight" Danielle grinned and she walked into her house.

"Good night''

"I really got to get going..." said Tanya, heading toward her car.

"Wanna give me a ride home?" asked Jack.

"Sure" she said.

"What's with that" said Spot.

"What's with what?" Mush asked as he climbed back into Spot's hummer.

"He ditched us for her" he whined.

"Oh leave him alone Spot, I'm sure if you got your head out of your ass you might just like Danielle..." Crutchy said as he sat next to Mush.

"Nooooo0o0o0o0o" he whined again, turning red.

"Do I see Spot blushing?" Race said with a grin, jumping in shotgun.

"Hey, I bet you like Katie" spat Spot.

"...No" said Race, looking away.

"Race?" said Crutchy.

'Wow, its dark out" he said, changing the subject.

"Um... it's 2 in the morning, of course its dark..." said Blink.

"Well even if I did like Katie, so what? I mean there's nothing wrong with liking someone, is there?" Race suddenly blurted out.

"It's the girls though" Spot complained.

"You need to get over it man" said Crutchy.

"But it's the girls!"

"Spot, you're hopeless..." said Specs.

"I'm hopeless? You almost fell for your cousin!"

"Shut up dude"

"Not if you don't"

"Whatever man"


	10. 10Fishy Happenings

**Disclaimer; Disney and Newsies go together like two peas in a pod. We borrow them once in a while. If you don't like your reading, do the logical thing and stop reading it. We write for fun. Special thanks to MadmButterfly713, ozymandias king of kings, and tudiloves you for the review. We really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 10; Fishy Happenings**

The week went by too fast for the kids, who tried to spend as much time with Specs and Jacquie as humanly possible, and then Halloween was only a day away. It was lunch, and the girls, who now sat with the guys at their table, were discussing their Halloween costumes.

"What are you going as, Crutchy?" Laura asked.

"The Phantom of The Opera" he replied between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes.

"Awesome! I was going to go as Christine" Laura expressed.

"Aww how cute..." Race teased.

"And what are you being?" asked Laura.

"The Joker..." he said matter-of-factly.

"And Katie?"

"Queen of Hearts"

"Pretty cool" said Blink "But not as cool as mine!"

"Let me guess..." said Brittany. "Long John Silver?"

"Um no, actually I'm going as a Bunny"

Brittany choked on the potato chip that she had just put in her mouth.

"A bunny?"

"Yeah dude, he lost a bet" replied Mush from across the table.

"Well it works out perfectly then" Brittany said with a smirk.

"It does?" Blink said, a little confused.

"Yeah...I'm going as Cher"

"Bunny and Cher?" Blink asked, still confused.

"Get it?" Brittany started laughing "Bunny and Cher!"

Everyone at the table turned to look at Brittany like she had three heads.

"Bunny and Cher? ...Bunny...Sonny…get it?" Brittany said turning red.

"Did someone give her sugar?" Tanya asked.

"Why does no one get it!" Brittany said frustrated.

'We get it, you're just weird" Jack said with a grin.

"Hpmh" Brittany huffed and put her head on the table.

"Anyways..." said Blink "What are you going to be Jack?"

"Um...I think I might go as a Cowboy" he said.

"Figures" Blink said and went back to eating his pasta.

"And is Tanya going to match?" Danielle asked.

"Nah, I'm going as a 1920's Gangster" she replied.

"That doesn't match" Brittany said.

"I know, but he didn't want to be a Gangster, and I didn't want to be a saloon girl"

"Well you guys suck" laughed Jacquie.

"Well, tell him he should be a Gangster" Tanya said turning to Jack with the puppy dog face.

"Tell her to be a saloon girl" Jack laughed.

"But you're a cowboy every year! Crutchy told me so!"

"So?"

Tanya gave him a look of begging "...oh fine"

"YAY! Thank you" she said, hugging him.

"No problem"

Spot gagged from the other side of the table.

"Oh Spot" said Jack, pissed.

"Your just doing anything anyone tells you these days, aren't ya Jackie Boy?" Spot sneered.

"And you've become a real asshole"

"Whoa! Chill out boys" said Danielle, trying to keep the peace.

"No, it's alright Danielle" said Spot.

"Yeah, it's cool" said Jack, still glaring at Spot.

"Ok, good" said Danielle.

"So..." said Specs, making a hasty subject change "Where are we going tomorrow night exactly?"

"I was thinking Salem" said Tanya.

"O0o spooky" said Kara.

"Wanna do it" she asked them all.

"Whatever." said Spot, who then got up from the table, knocking his chair down as he left the cafeteria.

"He's been pissy about us being friends" said Blink, annoyed.

"Well that's dumb" said Jacquie.

"Yeah, well Spot is dumb"

"Spot has been a lot more than dumb lately" stated Jack.

"What's that mean?" asked Danielle.

"Meaning he has been one of the biggest pricks on the planet"

"Yeah" agreed Brittany.

"Whatever, he isn't going to ruin my Halloween" said Katie.

"Yeah, mine neither" said Blink.

The rest of the day slipped by and the girls had planned to sleep over Brittany's that night to have a little Halloween séance.

"I don't have candles" Brittany said.

"Erm...neither do we" said Kara.

"Hey Blink" Brittany caught up with him after school.

"Hey, what's shaking?" he said as he walked her to her car.

"You got candles?"

"Not as many as Mush, but yeah a few, why?"

"Can I borrow them?"

"Erm...sure. Want me to drop them off at your house or what"

"Yeah, later if you want to" said Brittany "and grab Mush's too"

Later that night, the girls had set up what they need to at Brittany's. All they needed were the candles.

"When is he going to get here" asked Tanya, stubbornly.

"Soon, I hope" Jacquie said, looking at her watch.

"It's like, 10 already"

"I'll give him a call" said Brittany, reaching for the phone.

Then there was a beep out front.

"That must be them" Brittany exclaimed, practically jumping up and running for the front door.

She opened the door and there was Blink, Mush, and Jack.

"Hey guys, got the goods" said Brittany.

"Hey boys did you hear that, we are goods" Mush said with a goofy grin.

"So what exactly are you guys doing" Blink asked as they walked into the living room to see the other girls and a large Ouija board.

"We're doing Ouija" Brittany said "wanna join?"

The three boys looked at each other.

"I don't know" said Jack "kind of freaked out by these things"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad" said Katie.

"Well I think its bull" said Mush.

"Well you can't be here if you think its bull" said Danielle, seriously.

"Fine then" said Mush "I believe in it" he said sitting next to Kara.

"Alright so who's going on the board" Brittany asked, sitting next to Katie.

"Well, let's do you, me, and Katie" Tanya said" that usually works well"

The three girls said around the Ouija board and put their hands on the planchlett.

"Ok" said Brittany "we ready?"

The girls simply nodded. The room had gotten drastically colder. "It's chilly in here" Tanya said, slightly shivering.

"Good sign" said Brittany "let's begin"

The planchlett moved to different letters and Brittany spelled it out loud.

"N-O-T-I-C-E" she thought for a second "No Tice? What's No Tice?"

"Erm...Britt...I think the Spirit means "Notice" Katie said with a small laugh.

"Oh I know that" Brittany said, getting red "I was testing ya'll"

"But what are we noticing?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know it's still spelling"

Just then Mush screamed, causing everyone to scream, and for the three girl's hands to fly off the planchlett.

"What?" yelled Kara.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd liven the place up a bit" he said, and then keeled over with laughter.

"Asshole! We didn't shut the portal!" yelled Brittany.

Tanya quickly swiped the planchlett over the "Good-bye" at the bottom, but knew it wouldn't help now.

"So what"

A crash came from Brittany's room.

"What was that?" asked Blink.

Brittany ran to her room and whipped open the door.

"Simon!" she yelled.

"Who?" Jack asked no one in particular.

"Her rat" mumbled Katie.

Tanya and Katie went into Brittany's room. "OH MY GOD!" everyone heard Tanya scream. Everyone else ran in and looked. Simon was spinning from the ceiling fan by his tail, with a small note tied to his paw.

"SIMON!" Brittany ran up and stopped the fan. Jack, being the tallest, untied his tail and brought him down to safety.

"Thank you Jack" said Tanya, frightened.

"No problem" he said as he untied the small note from Simon's paw.

"What's it say" asked Tanya, a little worried.

"Um Brittany, you better look at this" said Jack, handing the note to her.

"Oh shit" she mouthed.

"What..." said Danielle, getting scared.

"Listen" said Brittany. The kids crowded over her shoulder. "Stay in the fucking house"

"What the hell? If this is some kind of joke it is REALLY not funny" said Kara.

"Yeah, since it was my rat"

"What are we going to do" asked Laura.

"Um...not leave the house" said Mush frightened.

"This is fucked up" said Jacquie. They all exchanged worried glances.

"This has to be a joke, right?" asked Blink.

"I really hope so" replied Katie.

"Let's just go sit out here" said Kara.

So they piled back into the living room. Katie put the game away and Brittany paced back and forth.

"Sit down your getting me nervous" said Laura, following her with her eyes.

"I don't understand how Simon got tied to the fan..." she said in deep thought.

"What do you mean?" asked Blink "it was a ghost"

"I don't know what it was" she said. Just then something banged in her room again.

"What the fuck" said Brittany, a little aggravated.

"I am NOT going in there" Tanya and Blink said at the same time.

"Fine I will" said Mush. He walked into the room by himself. Everyone held their breath.

"What the hell!"

"What is it?" Danielle yelled from under the blanket on the couch where she was hiding.

"Come see" Mush said aggravated.

The kids, with Jack and Blink leading the way, slowly walked toward Brittany's room.

"Mush, where are you" asked Kara into the darkness.

"By the window" he said, sounding ready to kill someone.

"What are we looking…what the fuck" said Jack angrily.

"SPOT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE" Danielle yelled.

Spot was tangled in a dogs leash under the window.

"I'm going to KILL YOU" Brittany said, squeezing through her window.

Blink grabbed her waist and held her.

"LET ME GO I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM" She screeched as she tried to wriggle free of his grasp.

"Don't fall" said Blink, laughing.

"You think this is FUNNY?" Brittany said, coming back inside and turning on Blink. "He could have KILLED SIMON!"

"No, you're just really cute when your angry" he laughed.

She stared at him for a moment, huffed, and stormed out of the room.

"What's her problem" Blink said and then jogged off.

The rest of the kids stood there for a few minutes until they heard yelling outside. "GET OFF OF ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"You never EVER touch anything that is mine you piece of shit!"

"It was a fucking joke! Your dumb rat is fine!"

"Yeah well you're not going to be in about five seconds"

"Bitch! I won't hesitate to knock you out!"

"Touch her and I'll knock you out"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"What are you talking about dude?'

"You heard me. If you lay a hand on her I'll kick your ass"

"Should we help?" asked Tanya.

"It's an idea" said Katie. So everyone went outside to see what was going on.

Blink was holding Spot by the collar and Brittany was wiggling her finger in his face.

"Oh no, she's doing the finger thing." Tanya whispered to Jack.

"What's the finger thing" Jack asked.

"When she wiggles her finger in your face, it's just not a good thing"

"Oh" said Jack "I'll remember that"

Spot had wriggled out of Blink's grasp. "Point your finger in my face again and I'll break it off"

"I'll break you dick off" said Blink.

"Holy shit we need to get those three apart" Kara said and herself, Tanya, Jack and Mush walked over to Spot, Blink and Brittany.

"Come on Britt, let's check on Simon" Kara said dragging her away.

"Oh no, he's not getting away THAT easy" Brittany said, trying to drag herself back, but with no such luck.

"Blink let's go um...over here" said Mush.

"YOU'RE ALL FUCKING SOFT!" Spot yelled.

"Yeah, well you're an ass!" yelled Danielle.

"It's like you got my boys under some kind of sick spell! I can see you for who you REALLY are" Spot hollered at Danielle.

"Maybe you should go home now Spot" said Jack.

"No I'm not going to listen to you whipped pussies anymore" said Spot angrily.

Everyone just kind of stared at him. "Yeah it's defiantly time for him to leave" agreed Kara.

"Wanna help?" she asked Laura as she grabbed Spot's wrist.

"GET OFF ME!" He yelled as everyone surrounded him. "THIS ISNT THE END" he screeched as the kids dragged him off to his car.

"Ya'll think you guys are still friends with me? Wait till I get home to my blog!"

"Good bye Spot" Jack said as he shoved him into his Hummer and slammed the door.

Spot mouthed a fuck you and gave them all the finger and then drove off.

"Is he like that all the time?" Katie asked no one in particular as they headed back for the house.

"No he's been worse lately" said Jack a little worried.

"Whatever." said Brittany, fists clenched "He'll get what's coming to him tomorrow".


	11. 11Uh Oh

**Disclaimer; Sorry for the long delay! But Brittany and I have been very busy with school and what not. You will just have to be patient with us ) The Newsies belong to Disney, the girls belong to us. If you don't like the story, don't read it. To answer two questions; neither Brittany nor I have ever seen Benny & Joon, and Joey Doherty is a very tall, very scary friend of ours. And Zoom is a television show that kids audition for. And special thanks to madmbutterfly713, xXSpotsgoilXx, ozymandias king of kings, & Gryffindor's Newsie for the reviews. We love you guys!**

**Chapter 11; Uh Oh…**

Eventually the boys left, but not before they properly said goodbye to the girls.

"Sorry about that" said Jack.

"GOODNIGHT BOYS!" Katie laughed and let the boys out.

"What a little jerk!" Brittany screamed.

"You'll get him tomorrow" Laura yawned. "I'm kind of tired."

"Well then lets go to bed" said Brittany.

The next morning, the girls got up late, but it was ok because it was Saturday.

"Yes! Halloween" Brittany yelled.

"I can't wait till tonight" Jacquie exclaimed.

"Spot's not coming with us" said Tanya.

"Oh yes he is, he's going to pay for what he did last night" said Brittany.

"And what have you got planned?" asked Kara.

"I'll think of something…" Brittany replied.

"It better be good too" said Katie.

"Oh don't worry. It will be" she said with an evil grin.

"So what time did we say we would meet the guy?" asked Jacquie, who was now in the kitchen getting some cereal.

"I don't think we set one" said Danielle, who joined her.

"Well let's jut say they can call for the time" said Laura, still yawning.

"Well what time? How long do we need girls?" asked Kara.

"Knowing Danielle, a long ass time" Katie joked.

"Ok, so I'll say like 2ish" said Tanya "its only 11 now"

"But don't we want to go when it's dark?" asked Brittany.

"Why don't we go all day?" suggested Jacquie.

"We could...but Danielle better get in the show now then" Kara said.

"Ok I will" said Danielle, annoyed with there badgering.

"And I'll give Jack a call" said Tanya, running out of the house with her cell phone.

"And she can't do that in here?" Katie said with a laugh.

"Whatever, she's probably going to talk to him about other stuff other than today" said Jacquie.

"Oh I just realized" said Laura, becoming sadder "this is your last Halloween"

"I know" Jacquie said, her face dropping. "I'm going to miss you guys so much"

"Let's not cry now" said Brittany getting teary eyes.

"Yeah, we got to stay strong" said Kara.

An hour later, Danielle was still in the shower and Tanya was still on the phone with Jack outside.

And the rest of the girls were all set and ready for the most part "where is my wig!" Brittany yelled.

"It's under my crown" Katie yelled back.

"Why is it there" asked Brittany perturbed as she grabbed it and began to comb it.

"No idea" Katie replied. Just then Tanya walked in with a dazed smile on her face.

"Um…Tanya are you ok?" said Jacquie, but with no response "earth to Tanya" She simply sighed.

"Ok now you need to tell us" said Brittany, sitting her down.

"Tell what" she said, still in a daze.

"Why are you like a zombie?" asked Laura.

She then snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"Tanya you are all googly eyed. What happened?" asked Kara.

"They'll be here at 2" she replied.

"And that's why you're all googly eyed" said Brittany.

"I am not" she said, standing up.

"SOMEONE'S in denial" Danielle said, who had just walked in.

"You don't even know what's going on" laughed Jacquie.

"Oh yes I do, I heard her conversation with Jack outside the bathroom window" Danielle replied, matter of factly.

"So why is she like this" asked Laura.

"Because of something Jack said" said Danielle.

"Oooh now you DEFINATLY got to tell us what he said" Brittany turned to Tanya.

"Well erm… he said...hello?" said Tanya avoiding the subject.

"No shit. What else did he say" said Jacquie.

"Well... erm... he. HEASKEDMEOUT!" Tanya said in one long word.

"HE DID WHAT!" all the girls yelled at her.

"Asked me out" she said in a quiet and timid voice.

Everyone was silent for several minutes.

"And you said what?" asked Kara.

"Erm...I don't know" said Tanya, afraid of their reaction.

"Tell them what you said Tanya" said Danielle.

Tanya sighed. "I said yes, alright?" with that she left the room.

"Wow... "Said Kara.

"I knew it was coming" said Danielle.

"How do we react" said Brittany.

"Well, she clearly is head over heels for him"

"Yeah and he's not a jerk like we thought"

"So maybe someone should go say its ok..."

"I think it is" said Brittany.

"I do too" agreed Katie "We should go talk to her."

"Ok let's go" said Laura, leading the way outside.

They found her sitting on the ground, picking at the grass.

"Tanya can we talk to you" said Brittany, gently.

"Listen, if your here to tell me I shouldn't go out with him, I really don't want to hear it"

"No, Tanya we think you should" said Brittany with a smile.

"Really?" she said, clearly happier "I really like him a lot"

"Yeah, we can tell...and he's not a jackass so" said Danielle "we approve"

"Thanks guys" she replied, jumping up. "And now I must go get ready!"

"Now that she's in a good mood" Laura laughed "lets do the same".

2 o clock rolled around in no time, and the girls looked great.

"They're picking us up" Tanya had told them earlier so they all waited outside.

A couple of minutes later, Jack's Bronco and Spot's Hummer pulled up in front of Brittany's.

"Thank God he's in a separate car" said Brittany as she walked to Jack's Bronco and sat next to Blink.

"OH LOOK AT YOU!" Brittany squealed, tugging on Blink's long pink ears.

She laughed. "We make quite the pair, Bunny"

"Babe" Brittany began to sing.

"I GOT YOU BABE" Laura sang as she hopped in next to Crutchy.

"Oh jeez" laughed Blink.

"Looking stunning, Christine" Crutchy joked to Laura.

"I like the mask" she awed at how awesome he looked.

"Heyy good looking" Tanya said to Jack.

"Hi baby" said Jack, leaning over and kissing her quick.

A chorus of AWWS came from the back of the truck.

"Shut it" mouthed Tanya with a laugh.

In Spot's car, Danielle was laughing at his costume.

"This is so foolish what are you suppose to be" she said.

"I'm obviously Dracula" Spot replied.

"I don't see it" she said "it's a pimp Dracula" Spot said toughly.

"More like a pimple" Mush whispered to Kara.

Kara laughed although she really didn't get it.

"Right" said Danielle.

"Well let's go babe" said Spot.

"Did he just call her babe?" Jacquie asked, stunned.

"I'm not your babe" said Danielle.

"Would you rather me call you bitch?"

"I'd rather you shut your mouth before I shut it for you" said Danielle.

"Is that a threat?" Spot asked as he followed Jack's Bronco away from Brittany's house.

"Spot don't push my buttons" said Danielle, trying to ignore him the rest of the ride.

He mumbled something incoherent and remained silent for the rest of the ride. "I'm so excited! Katie exclaimed happily.

"I know, remember last year" laughed Danielle.

"What happened last year?" asked Mush.

"Tanya's grandma was yelling out the window at people"

"We thought we were going to get shot, she told one kid he looked like a girl" remembered Jacquie.

"Really?" laughed Mush "I can picture her doing that" Mush had met her grandmother on one or two occasions.

"Yeah, it was a good time..." replied Kara.

"I wonder if that kid is still working at the store?" laughed Katie.

"Well I guess we will find out today" said Danielle.

The girls in the other car were having a gay old time as well.

"HEY BRITTANY!"

"Hi Blink" Brittany laughed "you're really close to me"

"I know" he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, your like on top of me" she laughed.

"This costume is huge, I can't help it"

"Oh my God...we are the shit as Bunny and Cher"

"Damn straight"

"Jack you look cute as well" said Brittany.

"Well it's not a cowboy...but it's alright" he said with a grin.

"Yeah, but you two look so cute together" said Laura.

"You should have seen us trying to find the right suit yesterday because I came over" Tanya laughed. "He tried to sneak into a cowboy costume and get away with it"

"It was on sale! And fit me perfectly!"

"But were being Gangsters, not Cowboys" Tanya explained.

"I know, I know..." Jack said, sighing.

"Are we almost there?" asked Jacquie, in the other car.

"Yep...just about" said Specs.

"This is really sad" said Jacquie.

"Lets not talk about that now...were here" said Danielle, not wanting to think of such things.

They had driven to Pickering Warf and the girls jumped out excitedly.

"Look at all the people here..." said Laura, gazing around.

"Jesus..." said Brittany. There was barely anyplace to walk.

"It'll be a miracle if the boys find a parking space" said Katie as they took a seat on the wall to wait for them.

"So what do you guys think of the boys" Tanya asked suspiciously.

"Well besides Spot, they are not half bad" mused Danielle.

"Yeah I agree, Blink is so cute with his little Bunny costume..."Brittany smiled.

"Yeah, you two make quite a pair" Laughed Katie.

"Well, we'll see what happens." In the meantime, Spot is taking a fit because he cannot find his fake fangs.

"I put them right in the glove compartment! What the fuck!"

"Chill dude...did you look under the seat?" Specs said, trying to help.

"No, because they were definitely in there...unless...damn those bitches!"

"What?" Mush asked confused.

"They definitely are trying to sabotage me again" he said "I'll kill them"

Jack rolled his eyes, walked over to Spot, and pulled the fangs out from Spot's shirt pocket.

"I knew that" said Spot.

"Yeah, I'm sure those damn sabotaging bitches knew it too" Race laughed as the boys began to walk over to where the girls were sitting.

"Well if they had thought of it first..."

"Sure" said Blink.

"Shit I forgot the glue!" Spot said, about to run back to the car, but was stopped by Crutchy.

"What's your problem?"

"Just get it later, you don't need it right now" Crutchy reasoned with him.

"Fine, whatever. A store probably has some" said Spot.

"Hey guys come here! Look at this!" Katie yelled over to them.

"What" said Race jogging over to her.

"See that house across the lake?" Jacquie said.

"Yeah" said Jack.

"Well, they say that two families have been murdered in the house, and on Halloween their spirits comes back to life, looking for another family to kill" said Danielle, spookily.

"That's a bunch of bull" said Spot, who was standing away from the group.

"It really isn't, and why are you talking with a lisp?" Danielle turned to him.

"Oh yeah, it's my fangs" he said.

A wicked grin spread across Brittany's face. "Guys, I'll be right back..."

She walked across the street and went into a small shop.

"Hi, can you give me the strongest superglue that you have?"

"Oh yeah, sure" said the man.

Back outside... "So now what do we do that were here?" asked Mush.

"Enjoy the super cool Halloween stuff" Katie said.

"Oh look at this" said Blink.

The came across a fortune teller stand.

"I wanna see if Brittany wants to do it"

"Whatever" Spot rolled his eyes "I'm going to go over to that shop over there" and with that he stalked away.

Unfortunately, Spot did not realize it was a hokey Salem Witch trials reenactment that he got pulled into.

"What the fuck?" he yelled as he got shoved onto the scaffold.

"Hang the witch!" said the fake Puritans.

"WITCH? ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND? I'M CLEARLY PIMP DRACULA!" Spot yelled.

"What's this?" asked Race asked concerned.

"Don't worry" said Jacquie, laughing. "It's just a show they put on every Halloween, and they always choose people from the audience."

"They ask us to decide what to do with him... if no one stands up for him they make a fool of him" laughed Kara.

The Puritan man walked over to Jack. "What do you suppose we do with that knave, man?"

"Umm we erm..." "Don't let them let him free" whispered Tanya with a laugh.

"I say burn the bastard!" Jack yelled, calling the group to laugh and Spot to yell "FUCK YOU" from the scaffold.

"Ok he says burn'em" said the Puritan man.

"He looks too thickheaded to be burned" said another Puritan Man.

"How about… we... tar and feather him!" cried another Puritan, this one a woman.

"DO IT!" Yelled Brittany, who walked up next to Blink.

"Where were you" he whispered.

"I had to get something" she simply said as the crowd started to shout 'DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!"

"Tar is a bit messy" said a Puritan "Aye but feathers aren't"

"Yeah, and I do believe a pinch of honey will do the job" said the Puritan woman.

"Ok! You agree, tar, err Honey and feathers?"

The crowd screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Spot yelled as two giant buckets of honey came pouring down.

"Ew" he said as he was covered in honey.

"This is absolutely priceless" said Danielle, taking out her camera as about 6 bags of feathers came raining down over the honey-covered Spot.

"This is brilliant" laughed Brittany.

"Spot is going to kill us" said Specs, wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Yeah well he deserves it" said Brittany.

"True..." said Jacquie. Spot stalked off the scaffold and walked over to the group, his face red.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled covered in feathers, only causing the kids to laugh harder.

"The bird look, it works for you" said Kara, who could hardly say it because she was laughing so hard.

"You are douches!"

"Such harsh words!" Danielle said, picking a feather off of Spot and examinating it.

"Fuck this, I'm leaving"

"Spot..." Mush said as he pushed past.

"No. You all are fucked in the head leaving our friendship for them"

"The only one who left was you dude" said Blink.

"Why can't you just learn to get along" said Danielle.

"Because unlike Jack and Blink and Crutchy and the others, I can see right through you"

"And what can you see" she said.

"Nasty sluts" he yelled.

"Fuck you" Brittany yelled.

"Nah that's Blinks job"

"What is your problem" Blink said.

"The problem is you left me for girls that you all used to HATE" he spat.

"And we realized there is more about them to LOVE" said Jack.

"You guys love us?" Katie said, looking at Race.

"Close to it" he whispered.

"AWW!" The girls cooed.

"Yeah yeah..." they said shyly.

"See? Totally whipped" Spot yelled.

"You know what? Leave then" said Race.

"If I leave Race, I am not ever coming back" he said, looking at all the guys in the eye.

"Yeah, right" said Specs under his breath.

"I'm serious. I'm gone for good if I leave"

"Then do it" said Jack "you're not a friend if you bring us down like this"

"You're the last one I would have expected to do this, Jack" said Spot, more quietly.

"What, tell you to leave?" said Jack.

"No, let a broad come between us"

"Spot, it would happen eventually and I thought you would be supportive"

"Who said? Who said that they would do some kind of voodoo on you so that you only THINK you like them?"

"I DO LIKE HER" said Jack.

"Ok Jack, but when she screws you over, don't come crawling back...any of you. You all quickly seem to forget the Ritz Carlton incident..."

Everyone was silent for a second.

"Just what I thought"

"Spot, can't you learn"

"Oh I did. I learned a lot in these few weeks. I learned that they can't be trusted and neither can you"

"Spot" said Danielle.

"Whatever Danielle, eventually you boys will realize what these girls are really all about, and what they made you loose"

"What, a jackass of a friend?"

"You never thought I was a jackass before these bitches wormed their way in"

"You never acted like one before you got jealous"

"JELOUS? YOU THINK THIS IS JELOUSY? ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID!" he started yelling, his facing getting red again.

"Just calm down" said Kara.

"SHUT UP! I WOULDN'T BE JELOUS OF THESE DOUCEBAGS IF YOU PAID ME!"

"Just leave" said Jack.

"Your all so fucking whack" he spat out, giving them one last look before stalking away.

"What are we going to do?" Race said to Blink.

"Not let him ruin our Halloween?" suggested Jacquie.

"Let's just shake it off and worry about it later" said Brittany.

"I feel bad though; do you really think that we hurt your friendship with him?" Tanya asked the guys.

"No, he's been an ass for a long time"

"Yeah but, I don't know, he's so set on hating us"

"He's so set on many things that haven't changed" said Blink.

"Such as..." said Brittany.

"He still won't buy boxers because when he was 10 he thought they were dumb"

"And he won't eat vegetables because he thinks they are gross" chimed in Crutchy.

"There's so many things that if he tried them he would realize its not that bad" said Jack.

"Yeah, like he totally wants Danielle" said Blink.

"No he doesn't" said Danielle.

"He really does though" said Laura, remembering a conversation that Blink and Spot had in math class.

"Well he won't do anything about it" said Danielle.

"And it totally contradicts everything he has been saying about us" said Tanya.

"Yeah and he would never do that" said Mush.

"So then what's the problem?" asked Katie.

"We don't want him mad at them" said Brittany.

"Then maybe we should talk to him?" offered Kara.

"Not you girls" said Blink, a little concerned.

"No, I think it's a good idea'' said Brittany.

"If you must"

"It's a definite" said Danielle.

"Ok" said Jack "just be careful"

"We'll be fine...I hope" said Tanya. "Can you drive us to his house?"

"Yes" said Jack "But I can only fit 5 of you"

"We'll wait here" said Specs.

"Alright, let's do this" said Jacquie, leading the way to Jack's Bronco.


	12. 12He Said What?

**Disclaimer; Newsies are Disney's property. Yep. Don't like what you read, we don't care. You know the drill. Special thanks to ozymandias king of kings, xXSpotsgoilXx, & madmbutterfly713 for the reviews. We love youuuu!**

**Chapter 12; He Said What?**

So the girls piled in Jack's car, waved goodbye and blew kisses to the remaining boys, and went off to Spot's house.

"What are we going to say?" said Brittany.

"Just talk to him I guess, because he's getting really ridiculous" said Danielle.

"Yeah no shit" said Laura.

"Did he always act like this when any of you guys liked girls and stuff?" asked Kara.

"Not really" said Jack, "he always got the girls"

"Oh, so it's like the tables have turned, and he's not getting anything" Jacquie said, looking at Danielle.

"I don't think it's just that... but yeah…it's that"

"Huh? What else would be the matter?" asked Laura, confused by that statement.

"Well he just it's… the principle I guess" he shrugged.

"Well he needs to grow up" said Tanya, very aggravated with Spot and was not afraid to give him a piece of her mind.

'Yeah I know" said Jack.

Meanwhile, the boys were left unknowing of what to do next.

"Have any of you been to Salem?" asked Crutchy, a little worried.

"I have once" said Mush.

"Do you remember" asked Race, equally concerned.

"Not really..." he said honestly, scratching the back of head. The crowd had broken up and they were standing in the middle of the road, clueless.

"Well, this is just perfect" said Blink. The boys were so confused.

"Hey..." said Specs, looking at a sign off in the distance. "Let's do that..."

Meanwhile, back with the girls...

"Are we almost there" asked Brittany, nervously.

"Almost" he said, stopping at a red light.

"I have no idea how to start" admitted Danielle.

"Oh I have plenty ideas" said Tanya, drumming her nails on the side of her seat.

"Pissed?" whispered Jack.

"Very" she replied. ''Just don't say anything you're going to regret Tanya" said Jacquie.

"I wont don't worry… I don't regret things I mean"

They arrived at Spot's house shortly after. Tanya was the first to get out of the truck and marched up to Spot's front door noisily.

She knocked and no one answered, so she pounded.

"SPOT CONLON I KNOW YOU'R IN THERE! WE HAVE THINGS TO DISCUSS"

"Maybe he didn't come home?" Brittany whispered timidly.

"His Hummer's in the driveway" Katie noted. Brittany nodded her head as Tanya pounded some more.

"Hey there's a window open" said Kara.

"Are you suggesting we break into his house?" said Laura, horrified.

"I'm suggesting maybe we can" said Kara" yell loudly in the window"

"Oh" said Laura as Kara shoved her head into Spot's window.

"Yeah and her yelling is the best idea" said Brittany "SPAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWT!" Kara belted.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WINDOW!" He yelled back.

"SPAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWT COOOOOOOOOOME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!"

"NOT IF YOU KEEP CALLING ME SPAWT!"

"Fine" said Kara "SPOOOOOOOOT"

"God you're annoying" he said walking through his front door.

"That's me" said Kara.

"So what is this all about? Did you come here to apologize like you should" Spot said arrogantly.

"No we came to talk this whole thing out" said Tanya, taking the lead.

"Ok, let's talk. Let's talk about how you all stole my best friends, and lets talk how you changed them all, especially Jack." he said, attempting to stare her down.

"Let's talk about how you need to grow up and learn to deal with certain things, like change... why can't you change with them?"

"They didn't change for the better. I mean what kind of kid ditches his best friend for some broad who he used to hate?"

"What kind of kid ditches his best friends is right" said Jack, staring him down.

"That's what I'm asking you Jackie boy. I don't get how you and the rest of the boys talked and did so much shit to them, and then end up being best friends for life and fucking them. I just don't get it."

"You really think that these girls aren't worth it?" said Jack.

"Look at how you're talking about them! A month ago you said that if one of them were dying in the street, bleeding, you'd spit on them"

"You said that Jack" whispered Tanya.

"Wow Jack, that's really low" said Katie.

"It was before I even really knew you guys" said Jack.

"We didn't like you guys either, but we were never that cruel" said Jacquie.

"Hey look at the whole dinner incident" said Jack.

"That's totally different..." replied Laura.

"No it's not" said Spot with a smirk.

"There's a big difference, Spot, between cheating someone out of money and then saying that if they were dying that you would spit on them" said Danielle, angrily.

"Well why don't you take it up with the man who said it" said Spot, satisfied to see a fight about to begin.

"Why would you say something like that? Tanya said, turning to face Jack.

"It was back... when... when you guys… were… different"

"That's a really lame excuse Jack" said Brittany.

"And what do you mean we were different?" asked Katie "you are the ones who have changed"

"You guys were just as mean as we were; I mean Kara gave Mush a black eye for God's sake"

"He deserved it" whispered Kara.

"See what I mean Jack? These girls are just are not our type" said Spot smugly.

"Spot, I love her" said Jack flatly. He didn't know what else to say.

"LOVE?" Spot howled. "You can't possibly LOVE her! You can't love any of these girls! What is WRONG with you?"

"No, Spot in you eyes you can't love them right, you just want to get in there pants" said Jack motioning to Danielle.

Danielle made a face. "Too bad the closest he will ever get is in his dreams."

"See what your doing, your making us all hate you" said Laura.

"You think I care what you think of me? The only reason I bother with any of you is because of the other guys"

"Yeah well they hate you now too!" said Danielle.

"Get the hell off my property" Spot said, walked back inside house and slammed the door.

"Well that went well" Brittany said smugly.

"Not really" said Danielle. "He is so ridiculously stubborn"

"And a jack ass" said Jack.

"So now what" said Kara, leaning up against the Bronco.

"Well let's see... I don't wanna talk to him anymore" said Laura.

"Neither do I...at least not for now" agreed Brittany.

"Maybe we should let him steam off" said Tanya.

Well, I did all I could, so I'm done. It's up to him now." said Jack.

"Jack...did you really say those things?" whispered Tanya in his ear.

Jack sighed and nodded his head.

"Oh" said Tanya, unsure of what else to add and climbing into the car.

"So are we going back to Salem?" asked Katie.

"We need to get the others" said Jack.

"Yeah but the others don't have their cars with them" said Jacquie.

"We can get my car" suggested Brittany.

"Alright" said Jack, on his way to Brittany's house.

Back with the boys in Salem:

"This was your dumbest idea yet, Specs" Race said with a pout.

"Well it seemed like it would be fun" said Specs.

"Yeah well now we look like idiots" complained Blink.

"No I think Puritan dresses look good on you" said Mush.

The boys had found one of those stores that you could dress up and take pictures in. For a joke, they all dressed up as Puritan women.

"I wanted to be Gangsters!" complained Crutchy.

"Oh come on guys, this isn't that bad" said Specs, tightening his girdle.

"YOUR WEARING A GIRDLE!" yelled Mush.

"Duh, it's part of the costume" he replied.

"This is ridiculous if anyone sees me" said Race.

Just then Blink's cell phone went off.

"Holler" said Blink.

"Holler? Do I have the right number?" Brittany joked. Jack had gotten to her house and herself, Katie, Laura, and Tanya, who made the excuse that Jack's truck was too cramped, were following the big Bronco back to Salem.

"What's up babe?" said Blink.

"We're coming to get you" she replied.

"Oh, were not staying?" Blink asked as the camera flashed in front of his eyes.

"Do you want to?" asked Brittany, not really caring.

"Let's get out of Salem" she said flatly.

"Ok, I'll let the other guys know. What happened with Spot?"

"Um... I'll tell you later" Brittany said quietly.

"It went that bad?"

"Uh...yeah"

"That's not good"

"Yeah…can we talk about this later… where are you guys?"

"Erm..." "BLINK GET OFF THE PHONE SO WE CAN TAKE THESE PICTURES! MY GIRDLE IS GETTING TIGHT!"

"Was that Specs!" Brittany asked confused.

"Yeah...just meet us where Jack parked last time"

"Okay?" said Brittany at a lost for words.

He hung her up and she sighed. They arrived in Salem 20 minutes later due to the traffic.

"Thank God no one saw me like that" said Race, waiting for the girls and Jack.

"Yeah, my stomach hurts" said Specs, rubbing his tummy as they saw the Bronco and Britt's caddy pull up.

"I'm going with Britt" said Blink.

"Tanya you're in my seat" he whined.

"I'm sorry... go with Jack" said Tanya a little indifferently.

"Erm, shouldn't you?"

"I don't know... should I" said Tanya, still a little mad because of what Jack had said and getting out and walking to his car.

"Guess she answered her own question" Blink said, sliding in next to Brittany.

"Yeah well she heard thing she didn't want"

"Like what?" Race said, climbing in the back next to Katie.

"Like how you guys used to loath us.. I mean I knew you hated us... but loathed us..."

"Oh it wasn't that bad..." said Mush, growing slightly paler.

"Either way we didn't want to here it" said Brittany.

"Yeah, especially the part where if you guys saw us bleeding in the street you would spit on us. That's just wrong" said Kara glancing out the window at Tanya, who was in between the two cars, unsure of what to do.

"Are you guys mad at who we use to be?" asked Race.

"Well when you put it like that no, but still, that's pretty awful" said Katie.

"Well I'm sorry" said Race.

"See...now why couldn't it have been that easy for Spot" said Brittany, who was now looking at Tanya too. She kept walking to Jack's truck, but then quickly walking away back to Brittany's caddy, talking to her self the whole time.

"Will she be okay" asked Blink.

"Well she has to get in one car eventually..." said Brittany, a smirk on her face.

"Go there" Brittany mouthed through the window and waving at Jack's car. Tanya gave Brittany a confused look.

"Just go" said Brittany.

She bit her lip, and after a few minutes, she made up her mind and slowly walked to Jack's Bronco. Brittany's car cheered.

"Shhhh don't embarrass her" laughed Brittany.

"Well at least we can leave now" said Race as Brittany turned the engine on.

"Where to?" asked Katie.

"No clue" said Mush ask Brittany pulled away...

"We'll just drive around until someone decides" said Brittany.

Back in Jack's Bronco...

"Are you okay" he whispered squeezing Tanya's hand.

"I'm fine" she said pulling her hand away.

"Baby I'm sorry" he whispered.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR JACK LETS GOOOOOOOOO" Specs yelled from the back.

"Okay!" he said, starting the car and following Brittany.

''Does anyone know where we are going?" asked Laura.

"Nope" said Jack.

"Well I know that Sal is having a huge Halloween party, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we crash it..." suggested Danielle.

"Let's do it" said Laura with a laugh.

"I'll call him" said Tanya, whipping out her cell phone.

"Hey Sal" Tanya said over the phone.

"WHATS UPPPPPPP" Sal yelled over the music.

"How's the party?" Tanya asked.

"AWESOME! I WISH YOU GUYS CAME"

"Yeah us to" Tanya said, trying to sound sad.

"WELL STOP BYE IF YOU WANT! THERES ENOUGH PARTYYYYY TO GO AROUND"

"Maybe" said Tanya with a laugh...


	13. 13Too Much Drama

**Disclaimer: The Newsies belong to Disney, end of story. Special thanks to Gryffindor's Newsie & madmbutterfly713 for the comments. Sal is a drama club member and a friend to the girls. He was introduced in the first chapter, to answer your question.**

**Chapter 13: Too Much Drama.**

A few minutes later, Tanya hung up with Sal with plans on going to his party.

"Should we let the other car know?" said Jack.

"We'll their following us, so I guess they'll know when we get there" said Jacquie.

"Ok" said Jack, turning on the radio.

They eventually ended up at Sal's house, where they saw Joey walking in holding an empty bottle.

"Joseph? What's that for" said Brittany.

"They want to play spin the bottle inside, which is completely immature..." he said with an eye roll.

"Surprise surprise" said Tanya with a laugh.

They walked inside to be greeted by an array of people.

"Hey! I thought you guys would come" said Sal, running up to them.

"What happened to Salem?" said Cory, walking up next to Sal.

"You DON'T wanna know" said Brittany, annoyed with the subject.

"Oooh, Well we were just going to get a game of spin the bottle going, wanna play?" asked Sal, gesturing over to a group of people sitting on the floor in a circle.

"Why not" said Katie.

"I think I'll sit this one out" said Tanya, who walked into Sal's kitchen with Laura, who wasn't one for party games, in tow.

"This has been a crazy day" said Laura, getting a soda.

"You can say that again" said Tanya, sitting down at the table.

"Are you and Jack okay?"

"I don't know" she said, her eyes getting glassy. "I can't get over that he said that. I'm probably taking it more personal than I should though"

"No, because I took it personal too" said Laura.

"True. But still, I don't like being mad at him. To tell you the truth, I never did"

"The boys are so different then what we thought"

"They really are. And Crutchy totally likes you"

"You think" Laura said, almost squealing.

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious actually" Laura smiled. "Let's just hope they are not out there playing spin the bottle"

"Let's go see" said Tanya.

"I don't want to if they are!" said Laura.

"Well I'll peek" said Tanya.

She looked out to see Jack and Crutchy talking a the corner, looking solemn.

"Nope" said Tanya.

"Good" said Laura. "But I wonder what they are talking about"

"Hmmm" said Tanya "YOUU!" and she giggled.

Meanwhile...the game was not going very well...

"Sal will you spin" said Brittany.

"I feel weird" he replied, looking at the giant Bunny who was glaring at him.

"Sorry!" Blink said, taking off his ears.

Sal spun and it landed on Mush.

"Um... said Sal, coughing and pushing the bottle a little. "OH LOOK IT LANDED ON KARA"

"I erm...'' she said looking at Mush.

"Oh come on it's just a peck" said Sal.

"Fine" said Kara, leaning in.

Mush violently shook as they kissed.

"My turn" said Kara.

She spun and it landed on Specs.

"Oh...hi" she said.

"Hi..." he said awkwardly. Jacquie laughed as Mush shook again.

Kara gave him a quick peck.

He spun and it landed on Laura, who was walking by to talk to Crutchy and Jack.

"NO" she said flatly.

"But it landed on youuuu" Katie sang.

"But I'm not playing"

"Just spin again" said Crutchy, who had now turned his attention to the game.

"Fine" said Specs, annoyed.

Laura rolled her eyes as she heard Jacquie shriek "EW I AM NOT KISSING MY OWN COUSIN!"

"WAIT YOUR COUSINS!" yelled Cory.

"So what's up guys?" Laura asked the two boys.

"Nothing just chatting" said Crutchy.

"About?" asked Laura.

"...things" replied Jack.

"Like?" said Laura, feeling a tension.

"Don't worry about it" said Crutchy, looking over Laura's shoulder.

Sal gave him a dirty look from across the room. Crutchy cocked an eyebrow at him, then looked at Jack. "There's going to be trouble" he whispered.

Jack nodded his head and then looked at Laura. "Would you please go get Tanya for me?"

"Why?" asked Laura.

"Because I need to speak with her" said Jack, looking at Crutchy.

"Sure" said Laura, a little worried and leaving to get Tanya.

"Do you think they would start shit?" asked Crutchy.

"They protect there own" said Jack.

Tanya stepped over the group on the floor and walked up to Jack.

"What's up?"

"Hey, erm, me and Crutchy were thinking of getting the rest of everyone and leaving soon..."

"Why what's wrong..." she was cut off. Sal was standing right behind her.

"TANYA MY BEST FRIEND WHO WOULDN'T DITCH US FOR ASSHOLES"

"Sal, my friend..."

"Sal, don't start shit" said Jack.

"Dude, this is my fucking house I'll start whatever I want"

"WHAT'S WRONG!" said Tanya.

"Maybe we should take this outside" said Jack, not wanting to fight in front of everyone if he could help it.

"Oh we will" said Sal.

"Oh no you won't." said Tanya. "We have put up with enough bullshit today Sal and we came here to get away from it, so if you're going to start for no reason, we are leaving"

"Then leave" said Sal, not thinking.

"I don't understand what is so wrong about us being friends with these guys" she said. All conversation has stopped and everyone was now looking at them.

"What's this shit" said Blink, stepping up.

"Nothing Blink, we were just leaving" said Crutchy, staring at Sal.

"Yeah" said Jack "I don't wanna start anything"

"I can't believe you would pull this Sal" said Tanya, shaking her head.

The girls were standing up now, getting their coats. Joey stood next to Sal with his arms folded.

"Where are you going" he asked the girls.

"Somewhere that isn't here" said Brittany, pissed off at how everyone was treating them.

"You leave then you're walking out on the club" said Cory.

"Ya know, if that's how you all really feel, I wouldn't want to be a part of a club that has people like you in it" said Danielle, and she stormed out.

"Asses" mumbled Laura.

"It's ok Laura" said Crutchy, putting an arm around her and walking out.

"I don't know what your problems are but you need to grow up" said Brittany grabbing her jacket and leaving with Blink at her arm.

"I second that" said Kara, with Mush ushering her out the door and she threw a string of curses at him.

"This is bull" fumed Katie and followed Race out.

"Nice way to end out last day together, thanks a lot" said Jacquie and her and Specs left.

Tanya stood looking at Sal hatefully. She just shook her head and left. All that were left was Jack.

"I don't get you guys"

"There is nothing to get" said Sal. "We don't like you, and before you didn't like us or the girls either"

"Yeah but for the girls sake, can't we get along!"

"Just stay out of our way and there will be no problems, now get the fuck out of my house" said Sal, the door flapping in the wind.

"Fuck you" whispered Jack and left.

"Now what the hell do we do" said Kara, who had stopped swearing for the most part.

"I don't know" said Jack.

"Sorry your last day here had to be like this guys" said Katie.

"It's okay" said Jacquie a little hurt at her friends.

"We can all just go back to my house if you want... watch some movies or something" said Brittany, still aggravated but wanted to try and enjoy the rest of the day.

"Sure" said Specs.

"Can we go home and change first, this dress is really itchy" said Tanya, scratching her stomach.

"Yeah" said Brittany.

"Who knew being gangster could be so itchy" said Race trying to be funny. Katie smacked him on the arm and the others laughed at his lameness.

"So meet back at my house" said Brittany.

"Alright, see you all in a bit" said Crutchy, walking over to Jack's truck. The kids got into their separate cars. Little did they know that it would be a while before any of them got out of their costumes...


	14. 14Trick or Treat?

The kids left Sal's house with a mixed feelings.

"That was crazy" said Blink.

"That was dumb" said Kara.

"No shit" said Brittany, gripping her steering wheel angrily.

They were driving on a deserted road now, with only one gloomy looking house up ahead.

"Uh... Brittany where are you going" asked Blink.

"What are you talking about? I-" She noticed that the car was slowing down and when it reached the house, it stopped. The dial was on Empty.

"Fuck" she said banging the steering wheel.

"What happened? Why are we stopping?" asked Mush.

"Uhm...did the car stall?"

"No, it's on empty...and it's weird because I thought I filled up the tank this morning". Brittany looked through the rearview mirror and saw Jack getting out of his truck.

"What's wrong with Jack's truck?" asked Blink.

"No idea" said Brittany, putting the car in park and getting out.

"You okay? she asked Jack.

"I'm on empty...and it's weird because I swear I had a quarter of a tank left one minute ago..."

"Yeah same here" said Brittany, scratching her head.

"well, do you have any gas in your trunk or something?" asked Jack, remembering that he had been meaning to buy an extra gallon but never got around to it.

"Never get more than I need" she said.

"Damn" he said. "Guess were gonna have to call a tow truck "

"I will" said Race.

"Where the hell did you come from?" asked Brittany, startled.

"I was over there" said Race, pointing.

"...Ok?" said Brittany, taking out her cellphone. There was no service.

"What the hell"

Jack tried his cell phone, which had no service also.

"Any ones else work?" asked Jack.

No one could hear him through the windows so he opened the car door.

"Tanya? Does your cell work"

She shook her head no. The others muttered "no" and "what the hell"

"This is creepy" said Tanya.

Brittany ran to her car and asked the others about their cell phones. They all had the same response. "What the fuck!" Brittany yelled.

"This is wierd" said Blink.

"What are we going to do? We have no gas and none of our cellphones work"

"Why did you drive up this way?" asked Katie.

"I don't know?" Brittany leaned up against the car and sighed.

"Maybey that house has a phone in it we can use" suggested Jack.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Danielle yelled from the window. "THATS THE HAUNTED PLACE I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT!"

"Not true" said Brittany.

"Old people probably live there" said Race, trying to make it seem less scary, but to tell the truth, the house was pretty creepy.

"I'm not going in" said Katie.

"Oh come on, I'll hold your hand if you get scared" said Race with a grin.

"Fine" said Katie.

"Let's all go" suggested Blink.

"Okay" said Brittany, reaching her hand out for Blink.

He took it and they started walking towards the house.

"Wait up" said Katie.The rest got out of the cars and paired up.

"This is gonna be interesting" said Laura.

"Stop touching my ass Mush!" yelled Kara.

"Just give into him" laughed Brittany.

"Shut up Brittany! This is a serious situation!" said Kara.

"I'll say" replied Mush.

"Okay" laughed Brittany "whatever"

"I'm getting a really bad vibe from this place" said Tanya, looking at the huge house wearily.

"Me too" said Katie "it's really cold"

"It'll be ok girls" said Race.

"Not when I feel like this" said Katie.

"Yeah...how about me and Katie wait with the cars" said Tanya, turning around.

"No we're all going" said Brittany, getting more freaked out the closer they got.

They were now at the door and were just kind of standing there.

"Whose first?" asked Tanya.

No one answered. "Oh I'll do it" said Jacquie, pushing everyone out of the way and banging on the door.

"You really think someone will answer?" asked Danielle.

The door swung open abruptly and Tanya screamed.

"The wind" Jack assured her.

Everyone looked at each other and then at Jack.

"What?" he gulped.

"Well.. let's uh.. go in I guess" said Blink.

They all piled in and looked around. The foyer was dark and musky, cobwebs handing overhead and the paint peeling from the walls.

"Hold my hand" Brittany whispered. He didn't need to be told twice, for he was a little creeped out as well.

"Where.. do.. we go?" asked Katie.

"Maybey we should see if someone is home...Kara?" said Jacquie.

"HELLOOOOOOO!" Kara's yell rang throughout the hall. No reply.

"Oh look at that, no one is home, looks like we gotta go..." said Tanya.

Then a phone rang a few rooms over. Jack looked at the rest of the group. "Should we answer it?"

"Um.. sure?" said Race sarcastically. No one moved. The phone continued to ring.

"Oh jeez" said Brittany.

"Whatever...I'LL answer it" said Laura, pushing herself to the front of the group with Crutchy in tow.

"Laura.. I" said Jack as she disapeared into the next room.

The rest of the group followed her ." This place sucks" said Tanya, shivering a bit.

"Cold?" asked Jack.

"It's freezing in here!" she exclaimed, looking around to see if there were any windows open. All of them were shut.

"Here" said Jack, putting his arms around her.

"Hello?" They could hear Laura say in the other room.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Kara.

Katie shrugged as Laura said hello again into the reciever. "What the hell? The line is dead"

"That's so bizzare"

They heard Tanya then scream as something slammed back in the foyer. "Shit" They heard Jack say as they rushed back in there.

"What!" yelled Race.

"The wind blew the door shut and now it's stuck" he said, straining with all his might to open it.

"Fuck" said Race running to help.

Eventually all the boys had a turn at the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Not good" said Blink.

"How the hell are we going to get out!" said Jacquie, now getting a little scared.

"Um..." said Specs "we just hafta find a way"

They looked around wearily. "WAIT!" Crutchy yelled.

"What!" said Laura.

"I remember seeing an escape ladder coming out of one of the second floor windows...we can just go out that"

"I'm not going upstairs" said Jacquie.

"We really don't have a choice" said Mush.

"Damn" said Specs.

"I don't care...just get me out of here" said Katie.

"Okay" said Jack "I'll go first"

"And we'll be right behind you" said Danielle. Jack rolled his eyes and wished at that a time like this that Spot was here, because he would have been right there with him. So the kids creeped up the stairs and creeped into tthe hallway.

"I feel like the Scooby Gang" said Mush. A couple of the kids giggled and Kara grabbed his hand with a laugh.

"Do you remember what side of the house it was on Crutchy?" asked Jack, who had lit his lighter on because it was so dark and non of the light switches worked.

"Left side I believe" said Crutchy uncertainly.There were 4 doors on either side of them. Jack grabbed the knob on the first door and gave it a twist. It didn't budge "hopefully thats not the door" he said.

"Imagine if we never got out of here..." said Specs.

"Shut up" said Brittany.

Jack walked up to the 2nd door and put his hand on the knob and retracted it right away. "EW it's sticky"

"Eww" said Tanya.

He whiped it on his costume quickly then made his way to the third door. Everyone else followed closely behind.

"I really don't like this place" said Katie.

"No one does" said Danielle, watching Jack twist the knob and open the door.

The room was musty and all the furniture covered with sheets.

The lone window in the corner flapped shut and open rhythmatically, revealing a little metal ladder descending to the ground below.

"Thank God" sighed Kara.

"Ladies first" said Race, holding the door for everyone.

"How sweet" said Katie.She, Laura, Danielle,Jacqie, Brittany,Tanya, and Kara went through the window one at a time and made it down to the ground slowely.

"That was soo bizarre" said Britttany.

"I know" said Jacquie. "It has been quite a day". The boys then began to descend down the ladder, Race being last.

As Race climed down, the ladder began to give way and something grabbed his costume...

"What's wrong!" Jack hollard up.

Race looked up to see the face of a really hideous monster-thing.

"Jeesusss!" he yelled letting go and falling to the ground.

The monster-thing still held onto his jacket and was clawing at them aimlessly through the window. Everyone screamed and ran down towards the cars.

"What is that!" yelled Race.

"Don't wanna find out!" Kara yelled, sprinting toward Jack's Bronco.

Behind them they heard an annoying cackling laughter.

Brittany and Jack unlocked their cars and everyone scrambled inside, locking the doors behind them.

"This is fucked up" breathed Blink.

"No shit!" Brittany gasped for breath.

"And none of our stupid cell phones work, so it's not like we can call for help or anything" said Kara.

"Yeah dudes, theres a payphone right over there..."

"Are you shitting me!" yelled Brittany.

"What?" asked Mush, confused.

"There's a phone?"

"Uh...yeah...duh"

"And you didn't tell us?" Blink looked at him.

"I thought you guys knew..."

"Uh... no" said Kara.

"MUSH YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!" Brittany yelled, lunging at him.Blink pulled her off.

"Let it go Britt, Mush is gonna call the towing company RIGHT NOW" Blink said, glaring at him.

"I'm not getting out" he shaked his head.

"DO IT!" everyone yelled at him.

"FINE!" he said squeakishly and got out of the car.


End file.
